The Destined
by DeliriousDuck17
Summary: Harry is finally living in peace after the war. When a strange phenomenon begins to occur in the stars, he is pulled into a world where he isn't looked upon as a savior but as their death sentence. Eragon won't let Harry fall into darkness, especially when he's starting to fall in love. Eragon/Harry boyXboy slash. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first attempt at writing a crossover with the inheritance cycle and Harry Potter so, please go easy on me. I thought I'd give it a try since there don't seem to be many out there. Please R&R thanks.

**WARNINGS:** **This WILL be slash. At the moment, the only slash pairing will be Eragon/Harry.** I'm winging this story at the moment so it doesn't have an actual plot line, but that's usually how I write all my stories.

**SPOILER ALERT:** There are major spoilers from the fourth book and there may later be spoilers from the other books. I am not going to specify when there will be a spoiler so if you haven't read the books and don't want it to be spoiled for you, then i suggest not reading this story until you read the books. Thanks and sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Rowling and Paolini.

* * *

_Curiosity killed the cat. _

That is a muggle saying that Harry eventually learned to recite whenever he got the urge to investigate and get involved in something that caught his curiosity. It was a bad habit he gained as a Gryffindor, a habit that might eventually end up killing him if he didn't start taking precautions.

_Curiosity killed Harry Potter._ He thought as he scribbled down some of his recent research findings. _That's what the daily prophet is going to use as a headline for my death._ He worked diligently on his research analysis while at the same time thinking that he should stop this research before something unexpected or dangerous happened. He had discovered, just recently, a rare oddity in the formation of one of the star constellations in the night sky. He's wanted to take his discovery to a higher research facility, but he couldn't just take this to someone else and let them have the pleasure of discovering something so amazing and odd.

Five years have already passed since the battle of Hogwarts and Harry had buried himself into his studies and work since then. He didn't become an auror like he and everyone else expected him to. He had _tried_ becoming an auror, but eventually all the publicity and the attention it gained him, on top of the attention he already had for being who he was, made him tired and he just didn't think it was worth it. Instead he used some of his large inheritance money and constructed a small home out in the middle of nowhere, if being amidst luscious green forest trees counted as nowhere. His home was in Scotland and he'd chosen the location because it was solitary yet protected by the forest, and about a mile from his home, the forest ended and opened up into a great expanse of grassy plains. Mountains covered the scenery in the background, flushed green.

After his home was completed, Harry moved in and for the first time in his life he felt completely at ease and peaceful. Since the moment Voldemort attacked his family when he was but a baby, he hadn't had a moment of peace. If it wasn't the Dursleys' constant harassment, it was Voldemort and the worry of his impending return. Sure he'd had amazing times with his friends and the Weasley family, but there was always that constant worry at the back of his mind. It was about a month after he moved into his home that Harry had ventured out into the grassy plain to get a look at the night sky. He was amazed to say the least. The beautiful star constellations that sparkled like thousands of jewels in the dark sky immediately caught his interest. That was the very night that he decided to study astronomy and go into working with the phenomenon that was the universe. It intrigued him so, to imagine that there was something more than their lonely little earth in such a big and infinite universe. Sometimes, now and again, he would make an appearance at Hogwarts to give a lesson for the astronomy classes, but then word would get out that he was there and the daily prophet would rush to the school like bee's to a beehive. His self isolation from society was also what eventually broke up the relationship he had with Ginny, but he didn't care too much because his feelings towards the youngest Weasley had become more like brotherly love.

Harry took a break in his analysis and went into the kitchen to get a snack and have a drink of fire whiskey to relax. He'd been sitting at his desk for nearly over four hours now trying to write down the recent development in the star constellation he was studying. In the past week, something very strange occurred with the star constellation. He even considered taking his discoveries to the research facility in London, but he decided not to. He found it strange that nobody had contacted him yet. He would have thought that they would have noticed by now. Perhaps they were slacking off and had yet to notice the changes.

The star constellation in question was _'Draco'_. Harry found it rather amusing to imagine that perhaps Draco (Malfoy) had been named after a star constellation. But he could only imagine because he knew that the boy had been name Draco after the Latin word for dragon.

The _'Draco'_ constellation had been named 'dragon' in Latin as well because it resembled the form of a dragon. It was this very constellation that Harry began his research on when he first began his astronomical career. And because he held a sentimental connection to the constellation, he usually studied it often, just so that he wouldn't forget its properties. This is how he discovered that it was changing and something, magical he might say, was occurring within it.

Harry ate his ham sandwich in the kitchen and then had a drink of fire whiskey to relax. It was nearing sundown and he wanted to take some time now to relax before he went off to his observatory. It hadn't been easy, trying to get the permissions he needed, but eventually he was able to construct a small observatory for his own personal use out in the grassy plains. This is where he spent most of his nights, exploring the massive universe through his large telescopes. And all his hard work paid off about a year into his work when he was the first to discover the beginning formation of a new nebula. From then on, his reputation in the scientific world began to rise and he was earning the prestige and respect that most didn't earn until they were close to retirement. Harry called it luck, Hermione and Ron called it being Harry Potter.

"Harry, are you there?"

Harry turned at the call of his name. He walked over to his living room and saw Hemrione's head sticking out of the chimney.

"Hello Hermione." He greeted her with a smile and downed the last bit of fire whiskey.

"Oh, there you are. Hello Harry. Are you busy? Would you mind if I stopped by for a few?"

"Well, I was actually heading out to the observatory in a bit, if you don't mind coming with me, you're more than welcome along."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I'll floo in then." She said and her head disappeared. Moments later she came through the chimney and started dusting her clothes before she greeted Harry with a strong hug.

"How are you doing Harry? Sorry I haven't been over in a while, you know how busy I get at work sometimes."

"That's ok, I've been good. Ron's actually been flooing in a lot this past week. Is something going on with you two? He wouldn't tell me."

"So this is where he's been going off to." Hermione chuckled. "You see Harry, Ron's been adamant about not wanting to go to his family gathering the day after tomorrow. Something about his great grandmother arriving and he's quite frightened of her."

"What's that have to do with him being here?" Harry asked as he led Hermione towards the back room where he could get out to his jeep.

"He came home the other day and said he suddenly had a ton of work. So much, in fact, that he would have to miss the gathering."

"Oh. So he's been killing time here, pretending to be at work?" Harry pulled his coat on and then went out into the frigid air of the fast approaching night. It was twilight, the sun was gone and it was nearly dark now.

"Yes he has. Oh he's going to that gathering alright, and he'll go even if I have to drag him by the—"

"Hermione, look!" Harry pointed towards the sky.

They both watched in amazement as there was a slow and steady stream of emerald green, luminescent light slithering along the sky. It was nearly dark now, and the darker it became the more pronounced the green hue shined.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Hermione said even as Harry started the jeep and kicked it into drive. He navigated his way through the thinning trees of the forest on the thin trail he had created and then accelerated once he reached the flat grassy plains. He needed to see what was happening before it disappeared.

"It looks almost like the northern lights, except it's just green and only one stream of light." Hermione said as she held on to her seat, trying to steady herself on the bumpy ride. She was able to keep her gaze on the sky because Harry's jeep had the roof of the car retracted back.

When they reached the observatory, they both ran inside and Harry immediately went to his grand telescope.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. "Do you know anything?"

"Something's been happening with the Draco constellation. I've been studying it for the past week, but this," he motioned up at the sky, visible through the glass ceiling, "this is new."

Harry looked at the light through the telescope and the more he analyzed it the more he came to realize that the light wasn't and couldn't possibly be originating from the reflection of the polar ice caps like the northern lights, but it was traversing through space like a slithering snake, and the source of its foundation was the Draco constellation.

The sun had set by now and the sky was dark. Hermione had taken to sitting on one of the couches that Harry had for relaxing and looking up into the night sky. She waited patiently as Harry did his analyzing and research.

It took Harry nearly three hours, by which time, Hermione had already fallen asleep, but he had a break through.

He was able to determine that the start point reference of the green light was coming from the 'Messier 101', a spiral galaxy in the Draco star constellation region. And even stranger was that the light seemed to travel onwards to the 'Cat's Eye Nebula' which then reflected the light all the way down to earth.

"Surely they can't have missed this." He said to himself, referring to his colleagues at the research facility.

But it turned out, they did miss it. It wasn't possible though. He was sure that there'd be thousands of people calling in that they saw the light. He was sure that at least the eastern hemisphere of the world was able to see the light. But there was nothing. No sightings, no recorded images from the muggle satellites…nothing.

"It's a little worrying don't you think, Harry?" Ron said as he grubbed on some blueberry muffins that Harry had cooked the night before after Hermione left for home. Ron had flooed in once again the next evening.

"Yes, I suppose so." Harry said as he drank some fire whiskey.

"It could be dangerous. If something this strange is occurring but no one else was able to see it. Maybe you should tell someone. They could help you figure out what is happening. Maybe it's the beginning of the end of the world." He stuffed the muffin in his mouth.

"Hermione knows you've been here." Harry said to change the subject. He had already decided not to reveal anything to anyone until he had some answers, and he was close, he could feel it.

Ron swallowed the muffin as if it had suddenly become sharp nails. "It really is the end of the world."

Harry chuckled and had some more fire whiskey.

* * *

_There was a flash of lightning, but there was no sound. The stars in the sky seemed to be spinning, but they weren't. Harry felt his stomach churn as he tumbled through air. Then the sound came rushing at him with the great howling of the wind and the thunder that surrounded him as he fell down into the storm. He was going to die, he knew for sure. _

_ He caught the flash of sapphire blue out of the corner of his eye, but when he tried to look at what it was, he saw the ocean quickly approaching, rising to meet him._

Harry jumped awake. He was covered in a cold sweat and he breathed erratically for a few minutes as he calmed down. He got out of bed and made his way to his kitchen where he filled a glass of water and drank. This was the fourth time he had this dream, and to his paranoid mind, he realized that he began having them every night since the green light in the sky four nights ago. He was thinking it was connected somehow, and frankly, it was beginning to frighten him. Maybe he _should_ tell someone about his discoveries.

It was four in the morning. He was still sleepy so he decided to try and get a few more hours of sleep before the sun rose. As he crossed the living room to get back to his room, he stopped in his tracks and rushed back to the window. The green light was back, but this time, it seemed to be traveling down towards the earth.

Harry quickly rushed back into his bedroom and haphazardly threw on his black jeans, grey shirt and black hoody and ran out of the house to his jeep. The car had barely even started when he floured it and raced down to the observatory. He could actually see the green light traversing down towards the earth like a snake does through water. The light was going to touch the observatory, he realized.

Harry pressed on the brakes and threw the jeep into parking and ran towards the light, not even bothering with turning the car off. He stopped a few feet from the entrance of the observatory as the light descended onto the building and engulfed it.

Harry's heart accelerated and a shiver traversed down his spine as he witnessed the beautiful light shimmering like a green sea does under the sun. It almost seemed like it could be alive, and Harry none the wiser reached out to touch it.

There was a shock of an electrifying current that swept through his body the moment he made contact with the light and he lost control of his body. The light shifted then and moved over so that it was now surrounding Harry within it. There was a great flash of white light that blinded him and when he shut his eyes for protection, he found himself no longer standing on the ground but falling through empty space.

* * *

Eragon and Saphira pushed on, flying across the open sea, trying to reach Doru Areabia as fast as possible. They needed to get back before the Varden reached Urubean. They had nearly been eaten by a giant Nidhwal, the strange beast of the sea that Glaedr told them about. Well, he didn't say much about it, only that it was dangerous even for a dragon. Now, they were entering what looked to be a very fearsome, very deadly storm.

_This is going to be a strong storm, I think the best way to go about it is for you to determine where the air currents are and ride them instead of fighting against them._ Glaedr told Saphira.

_How can I determine the wind currents?_ Saphira asked as she sped forward. Even now that they had only just reached the edge of the storm, the wind was strong enough to jolt her.

_Watch for the cloud formations and the pattern that they travel in. Once you find one current, ride it out until you find the next one._ Glaedr said and then they all fell silent as Shapira began to concentrate on flying.

It was terribly rough and Saphira was being thrown from current to current like if she weighed no more than a feather did. It became even worse as they neared and then entered the eye of the storm. She was suddenly struggling to keep from being thrown into the tidal waves of the sea by the downdraft and then up high into the sky where the icy droplets that soaked them turned to crystals from the cold and the air became insufficient. They carried on this way for a long while and Eragon had a sinking feeling that they would never reach the other side of the storm. They had been blinded for a long while now, as they were surrounded by a constant cloud of gray, and once the sun had set, they were no longer able to see the grey cloud but a never ending darkness instead that was illuminated every time lightning struck. Eragon could feel the cold penetrating all the way through to his bones, but the only thing he could do was wait and hold on tight.

Saphira was then caught in an updraft that she could not escape no matter how hard she tried and Eragon and Glaedr had to help her, but even then, they had to allow the wind to carry them up for if they continued their spell, they would tire too quickly.

_Eragon, you must use your spell to include me and Saphira. Once we get higher, it'll get really cold, colder than you've ever experience before. We can all freeze to death._

Eragon became worried, but did as he was told.

_Now, I'm going to tell you the spell you must use to gather the air around you two so that you may breath. It will also let the stale air to escape. Be sure to cast it correctly because it is fairly long and complicated._ Glaedr said and told Eragon the words and then, after the rider repeated them correctly, cast the spell.

They waited then, as minutes passed and they were still pushed upwards. Eragon noticed, however, that the cloud seemed to grow thinner and it even became quieter than it was closer down to the sea.

It was as they went even higher up that the second spell began taking great amounts of his energy and he grew weak alarmingly fast. He realized that they had reached the point where the air was too thin to breathe properly, so the spell began to take its toll on him.

Eragon felt relieved when he felt Glaedr's strength flowing into him, and so they continued on upwards for a while longer until Saphira was able to detect the strength of the wind, slackening against her body. Even as she was about to break away from the updraft, the clouds surrounding them opened up as they flew out above the raging storm. She hovered in place as they all witnessed the most breath taking thing they had ever witnessed.

_Look!_ Eragon yelled out mentally in awe. He had never before seen so many stars. He didn't even know that so many existed, let alone the different colored ones, like the red or the blue or the gold. The sky was littered in stars so much that it looked like the stars were dusted over the dark sky. And the most beautiful star that he could see was the biggest and by far the most odd. The actual star was blue, and it was surrounded by what looked like a cloud of blue dust, surrounded by a larger cloud of red dust, and the edges of the red was coated in green dust. To Eragon, it oddly resembles the eye of a cat*.

It was a great sight to take in, but it wasn't until he looked away from the sky and down at the earth that Eragon realized something that was a surprising revelation. He noticed how the sky and the earth did not meet in a straight line but in a curve.

{"The world is round," he whispered. "The sky is hollow and the world is round."}*

_It is amazing how much is unknown about the world we live in._ Saphira said as she too was amazed at their discovery.

_Yes it is young one. Even I, at my old age, never thought something like this to be possible, yet here we are seeing it with our very eyes._ Said Glaedr.

They could now see a speck of gold on the horizon where the sun was preparing to rise once again. Eragon wished he could see it rise, but he felt Saphira preparing to dive northward. It was just as she turned that he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a green light that flared in the sky.

_Wait!_ He yelled just before she could dive forward.

_What is it little one?_ Saphira asked as she continued to hover.

_I saw something, a light in the sky._ He kept his head tilted as he kept his eyes on the beautiful star that resembled a cat's eye.

_Eragon, I know this is wondrous, but we must keep moving._ Glaedr said once a minute passed and nothing else happened in the sky.

_But, there was something there. It was…_ the same green light flared in the sky once again._ Look!_

The three of them watched in wonder as the green light originated from the cat star and seemed to grow larger, or as Eragon realized, closer.

_Saphira watch out!_ Eragon yelled as he realized that the green light, whatever it was, was heading straight for her. She was able to move away in time, just as the light shot passed them. As it did, Eragon's heart froze and he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he saw what it was that was now plummeting down through the storm towards the wild and raging sea.

_Saphira hurry!_ Eragon yelled and he didn't have to explain what he meant, for she had also seen what the light carried. She pressed her wings close to her body as she lowered her head and dived straight down. They reentered the storm and luckily caught a downdraft, which helped them speed along.

They neared closer to the light and Eragon was now able to see more clearly the prone body of a boy, an unconscious boy.

_Eragon, use Letta!_ Glaedr yelled as he too feared for the fate of the boy.

Eragon quickly chastised himself for not thinking of that himself.

"Letta!" He yelled out both mentally and verbally as he held his right hand out towards the boy.

A bright blue light erupted from Eragons gedwey ignasia and it flew ahead towards the boy, completely overtaking the green light and extinguishing it.

Eragon could feel the strain on his strength as the energy it took to bring the boy to a stop was taken from him. Glaedr added his strength to assist him.

_It's working_, Saphira said as they could all see the speed of the falling boy slowing, until he came to sudden halt in midair.

_Saphira, go down in a loop towards the boy. The wind is too strong for you to slow down, and Eragon you grab him and strap him down. We still have to worry about getting out of this storm._ Glaedr said.

Saphira did as she was told and Eragon was able to reach out and grab the boy. He pulled him close and sat him in the saddle in front of him. He untied his hand straps and used those to tie the boy in. He realized that the _'boy'_ as he had thought was actually a young man. He had thought he was younger because he didn't look to be quite tall, but now that he got a closer look at his face, he realized that he was probably about as old as he was, seventeen, but that was just an assumption.

Once he strapped the young man down, Eragon placed his arms around his waist and held on tight as Saphira navigated their way out of the storm. She was able to avoid getting caught in any wind drafts, and it only took them about another hour before they finally flew out of the storm, cold, tired, and wet.

_We made it._ Eragon thought with relief. He was exhausted and he wasn't even doing the hard work. _How are you Saphira?_

_Tired, but I can still manage._ She said.

Eragon let a small smile grace his lips as he knew that Saphira would never willingly admit to weakness.

_Welcome to Doru Araeba, or what's left of its once magnificent glory._ Glaedr said and then went silent as he delved into his memories of the past, ones that he once shared most intimately with his rider.

Eragon and Saphira both held their eyes over the island. It was amazing and beautiful, covered in green hills and cliffs and many rivers flowed from the mountains down towards the ocean surrounding the great island. But what held their interest were the large buildings that lay in ruins. They were large, so large that Eragon was sure that Glaedre would have easily been able to pass through the entrance and still have room for many others to walk in alongside him, that is, if he still had his body.

There was a moment that Eragon caught the emotions that Glaedr was emitting through their mental link, and what he could discern from them was sorrow…sorrow and guilt.

_We could have prevailed but we let our guards down. We were unprepared._ Glaedr said speaking of the past and the riders that once governed Alagaesia.

_No, it wasn't yours or anyone's fault but Galbotorix._ Saphira said as she angled down towards one hill where they could discern hundreds of dragon skeletons, some even larger than Glaedr.

_I suppose so, but the guilt still resides because I know we should have prepared for something like this happening._ Glaedr paused for a moment. _Eragon, I will tell you the words to a spell that will protect the two of you from inhaling the poisonous fumes that were left from that battle._

He told Eragon the words and then Eragon cast the long complicated spell to include Saphira, the young man, and himself.

_What happened that could have cause a long lasting poison?_ Eragon asked as he adjusted the young man so that he was resting forward on Saphira's neck.

Glaedr explained how the elf Thuviel sacrificed himself in an attempt to destroy the forsworn, but in doing so, his body, or the magic core within him, exploded into the surrounding area, infusing the island in a toxic like fume, rendering it uninhabitable.

_Look there, that is Belgabad. He was the largest dragon in existence at the time of the fall of the riders. If I'm not mistaken, I believe he was a relative of yours Saphira. He was the distant relative of Raugmar the Black, who was the great-great-great-grandsire of Vervada, your mother._

Saphira looked on in wonder at the great enormous size of her ancient ancestor. The skull alone was almost as big as her entire body.

The three continued in conversation until Saphira found a suitable place to land in. It was a craggy cliff side where there rested a watch tower at the edge of the cliff. It was mostly intact, except for the bottom where a section looked like it had been blown out.

_We can rest here for tonight. As soon as you rest, we'll begin our search for the…what is it we're looking for?_ Glaedr asked as the name once again eluded him.

_No point in telling you, you'll soon forget either way._ Saphira pointed out and Glaedr resigned.

_What of him?_ Eragon asked referring to the young man sitting in front of him.

_We shall have to wait until he wakes up. Then we can ask him where he came from. _Glaedr said with interest in his voice.

_We know where he came from. He came from the sky. What I want to know is how he got up there in the first place, and more than that, I want to know what else is up there._ Saphira said as she lowered to the ground so that Eragon could get down, but first he unstrapped the boy and then carried him down.

_Yes, we shall ask all these questions. But for now go and rest. I'll keep guard._ Glaedr said.

_Keep guard?_ Saphira questioned._ I thought the poisons made the island uninhabitable?_

_Not for the creatures that have adapted to it. The magic that was cast out during that battle did strange things and some of the creatures have become mysterious beasts. It's best not to wait and see if they're dangerous. Anyways, enough talk. Sleep. Once you have recuperated, we shall seek out the…well, whatever it is we are looking for._

Eragon carried the young man inside of the watch tower where he first cleared out some of the ruble. He built a fire and then cast a spell that would dry both his and the young man's clothes. He extended his sleeping bag out over the floor of the watchtower and then lay the other down in it, covering him with the blanket. He cleaned away some dirt from the young man's face and healed a small cut on the pink cheek, he had a slight fever.

_You're so tender with him. I doubt he'll break if you were to handle him as roughly as you do the soldiers of the varden._ Saphira stated as she watched Eragon care for the other.

Eragon blushed and then moved away from the boy to prepare to rest._ I just want to make sure he's ok. He seems to be my age, yet he is so thin and slender…I think either, he's never worked hard labor or he's sickly, in which case, it's best to be sure he's ok._

_Alright, well, we best sleep now. The sun has already risen and we lose time by prolonging our resting time._ Saphira rested her head on the ground and shut her eyes. She fell into a fitful sleep soon after, which told Eragon just how tired she really was.

Eragon looked back towards the young man and took the time to examine his features. The boy was handsome, to say the least. He had dark raven hair that grew in a wild mess just passed his ears and his skin was pale as if he'd never been out under the sun. He also wore an odd wardrobe. His trousers were black but they were made of an unknown material. At least he's never seen anything like it. He also wore a black hooded sweater. His gaze wandered back up to the boys face and wondered if his eyes were as black as his hair.

Eragon began dozing off as he stared at the boy and before he could get his body to move so that he could sleep under Saphira's wing, he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Please review and tell me what you all think. Should I continue? I most likely am, but it would be nice to have some feedback.

The {…}* section is copied straight out of "Inheritance".

* The star that Eragon is seeing in the sky, the one that looks like a cat eye is an actual nebula. It's called 'cat's eye nebula'. Go figure. Anyways, a little background on it, that nebula resides inside of the Draco constellation, which is what Harry was researching before he vanished from his world. This is a real constellation and a real nebula. Look it up, I think the nebula looks pretty cool.

*Also, if you may have realized, I'm trying to go by the book so some information, like Saphira's relative, Belgabad, is also copied by the book. I'm trying to word things in my own way, but be warned that some stuff is similar to the book. I take no credit for it so don't sue me. Once we get passed the end of the book, it will all be my imagination.

:3


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So here's the next chapter and I wanted to apologize to Enchantress Arodiel and to everyone else because I completely forgot to add a spoiler alert in the first chapter. So here it is:

**SPOILER ALERT:** Major spoilers from the books, and I can't just not use things from the book because otherwise I'd have no story. I'm not going to be specifying when there are spoilers because there will be a lot, and pretty major ones (starting with this chapter), so don't read it if you haven't read the books and don't want anything spoiled for you. Sorry .

- I answered your question at the end of this chapter.

Warnings are in chapter 1, and the spoiler alert is now there too.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot line of this story. All rights belong to Rowling and Paolini.

* * *

It was happening, just like in his dream…_Or a premonition?_

There was a flash of lightening, but there was no sound. The stars in the sky seemed to be spinning, but they weren't. Harry felt his stomach churn as he tumbled through air. Then the sound came rushing at him with the great howling of the wind and the thunder that surrounded him as he fell down into the storm. He was going to die, he knew for sure.

He caught a flash of sapphire blue out of the corner of his eye, but when he tried to look at what it was, he saw the ocean quickly approaching, rising to meet him.

Harry felt his body come to an abrupt halt in midair, which winded him. He gasped for air and tried to keep himself conscious. He was very weak from the 'journey', as he called it, because he was all too aware of what had just happened to him, but he had to stay awake if he wanted to do something about not plummeting to his death into the sea. _How did I stop?_ Was all he had time to wonder before he saw the same sapphire blue 'thing' he'd seen as he fell, swoop under him in a loop and return. _A dragon!_ He felt a strong arm come around his waist as the dragon flew past him and the next thing he knew he was sitting on a saddle on the dragon's back. Someone behind him, presumably the one who snatched him from the air, was tying him onto the harness.

It was as he sat in the saddle that he realized just how weak he was. He had no strength in his body at all which left him wobbling all over the place. He had no control over his body and was comforted once the person behind him finished tying him in and simply held on to him as the dragon kept struggling through the storm. Harry's eyes remained shut most of the time but he was struggling desperately to stay awake. He wanted to know what was going on. Eventually his body won and he fell unconscious.

* * *

There was something sharp poking at his lower back and Harry shifted so that he was no longer lying directly on top of it. He was still half asleep but he slowly began to remember everything. He remembered touching the green light and then suddenly being, _transported?_ through the universe and falling unconscious. When he came to, he was falling through a storm where he was rescued by a blue dragon and a stranger just before he fell into the sea.

Harry became fully awake when his mouth suddenly started to salivate too much and his stomach contorted in pain. He leaned to the side and heaved but nothing came out, only a bit of rancid stomach acid. He gasped for air after he stopped heaving and felt his arms shake from the weight of his body as he tried to hold himself up. He was about to collapse but instead felt an arm moving him back to lie down. His eyes remained closed to keep his head from spinning and his body trembled with a fever. Human bodies weren't designed to travel through space like he had and he was wondering why he was still alive.

* * *

Eragon woke from his elven sleep trance to the sound of heaving. He quickly made his way over to the young man when he saw the boy being sick. He helped him lay back down before he could collapse and watched him gasping for air. His forehead was covered in perspiration and he looked a lot paler than he had when they arrived.

_He must have a fever._ Saphira said and Eragon looked up to see her head turned in their direction, watching.

_Yes, it must have been the rain and the wind._ Eragon said and pulled the blanket up to the boy's neck and then went to re-start the fire.

_Perhaps,_ Saphira stated and yawned much like a cat. _Or maybe it was the whole, 'falling out of the sky' part._ Her eyes seemed to gleam in curiosity.

Eragon found it amusing that Saphira was so interested in the boy and where he came from. She had never before exhibited such interest in another human being and Eragon could see in her mind, how impatient she was to hear his story.

Eragon smiled at Saphira and picked out a bowl from the saddle bags. "I'm going to go search for some water for his fever." He told her out loud.

"…thank you…" Eragon turned at the quiet voice and saw that the raven haired boy had turned his head towards him and had weakly opened his eyes half way as if they were weighed down. He couldn't see them entirely, but Eragon was able to see their bright green color, and for a moment Eragon was frozen. There was a sudden jolt in his heart as he saw in the young man, Arya, with the raven black hair and beautiful green eyes. Eragon felt a sudden pang of longing.

"…for helping me…thank you…" Harry struggled out before his eyes fell shut once more and relaxed into the sleeping bag as if to sleep.

_I'll keep an eye on him. You be careful out there._ Saphira said and laid her head back down on the ground, keeping her eyes pinned to the boy's fevered body.

Eragon nodded, took one last look at the boy and headed out of the protection of the watch tower.

Eragon didn't like the way the animals in the forest seemed to be everywhere, by all the noise they made, yet he couldn't see a single one. Not a bird flying through the sky nor a squirrel skittering around the trees. He tried reaching out with his mind but found nothing there, only a hollow emptiness.

A shiver ran down his spine as he made his way through the trees in search of a stream. Even the trees scared him. They felt ominous and seemed like great beasts extending their branches, like arms, out towards him. He turned quick at a screeching sound from above in the trees and was able to see the first show of life on the island. But it wasn't really relieving because what he thought were birds perched on a branch were actually shadows. The shadows looked like birds but they stood stock still and watched him with their glow-like eyes as if he was their prey. They screeched once more before taking flight, and even then, they remained as shadows.

Eragon gulped and kept going. Soon, he made out the sound of water and hurried to find it. He felt much too vulnerable in the forest alone. He filled the bowl and drank some of its cold water after performing a few spells to check for poisonous toxins. He refilled the bowl and was about to head back when he heard an odd sound. There was {a tiny chorus of _skree-skree!_ And _skree-skra!_}* He felt his gedwey ignasia begin to itch just before {a half-dozen white, wormlike grubs—each the size of his thumbs—burst out of the moss and began to hop away.}*

Eragon knew instinctively that these grubs were dangerous and he stood still, watching as they disappeared under a different thicket moss. But before completely vanishing from sight, Eragon saw how each one split into many more as if multiplying. As soon as they settled into the moss, he walked back slowly and then hurried away from there as quick as he could without spilling the water.

_Gleadr, what sort of creature was that?_ Eragon showed the dragon the grubs as he became more aware of the possible danger surrounding him.

_I am not sure, Eragon. I have never encountered these grubs in my lifetime nor have I heard of them. They are new to these lands._ Glaedr said and Eragon could hear the apprehension in his voice._ Perhaps they were created from the poisonous fumes that remain from so long ago._

When Eragon finally made it back to the watch tower, he quickly cast as many wards as he could to protect them from the strange creatures and whatever else might lay hidden.

_This place is evil._ Both Eragon and Saphira froze at Glaedr's declaration.

_How do you mean?_ Saphira asked.

_Oromis and I returned here after the battle against Galbatorix and the foresworn and we know what the magic did to Doru Araeba. But something has changed since then. The magic, it has been twisted and these dark creatures were created._

Eragon's brow furrowed. _I can only think of one person who _would_ and _could_ do that to a magic as powerful as the one that remains here._

_Galbatorix,_ Saphira stated what they were all thinking.

_It is only an assumption, but it does seem like he has something to do with it._ Glaedr said and then fell silent, withdrawing from their minds.

_Perhaps I should eat the grubs and the shadow birds, and then you would be safe._ Saphira said as she watched Eragon using a small cloth to soak the water and place it on the boy's forehead.

_I highly doubt you can seek out every last one of them, and besides, they could be dangerous to eat._ Eragon said as he cast a spell to make the water colder.

_Yes they might be but, magic or not, I must eat _something_, especially if I am to have enough strength to make it back across the sea._ She said.

_You're right, but that can wait until daylight tomorrow. Right now it is already too dark and we don't want to be wandering around looking for food when there might be other creatures—like the Nidhwal that almost ate you in the sea—hunting _us_ as food._

_Yes, I suppose. Very well. I shall sleep longer and in the morning I will hunt._ Saphira said and repositioned herself into a more comfortable position. Before Eragon could tell her anything else, she was already asleep with small puffs of smoke escaping her large nostrils.

Eragon looked past Saphira's giant form and saw the dying light in the sky growing darker and darker, until it was pitch black outside. He returned to his task of soaking the boy's forehead with cold water and he was relieved to see that his fever had subsided somewhat.

_He's greatly weakened._ Glaedr said suddenly, surprising Eragon. _Perhaps if I give him some of my energy, it'll help recuperate him quicker._

_Yes, it will help him. I should have thought of it sooner._ Eragon said.

_You were still travel weary, do not blame yourself. I too should have thought of it sooner._ Glaedr said and then began to transfer a great amount of energy into the boy.

* * *

Harry felt his heart accelerate and a burst of energy course through his body and he awoke with a sudden jolt and gasp. His eyes flew open, but he remained laying down, gasping.

The first thing he noticed was that the stranger that saved him was kneeling next to him, watching him with rapt attention.

"How are you feeling?" The stranger asked.

"Uh, a bit strange but, better." Harry said and then noticed that he had a rag soaked in cold water on his forehead. He took it off and sat up with energy that he was sure he shouldn't have unless he had been asleep for a long time. "Thank you again, for your help. My name's Harry."

Eragon nodded with a smile. "You're welcome. I am Eragon." He stood and went to fetch some bread from his saddlebags. "You have a strong fever so try not to exert yourself too much." He returned and handed Harry the bread.

Harry thanked him and began eating. He turned to sit more comfortably and he noticed the same blue dragon from before was sleeping soundly nearby.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Harry asked Eragon, keeping an eye on the beast. He didn't react as panicked as he should have because he knew that something about this dragon was different. After all, Harry had never heard of dragon's being ridden and then swooping in to save a human.

"Saphira is no danger. We are dragon and rider, protectors of Alagaesia."

Harry looked at him in confusion and then was frozen as an alien being entered his mind before he could remember to block it and spoke.

_We dragon's are no beasts as you believe we are. We think and live just as you do young one._ Glaedr said. _My name is Glaedr, it is a pleasure to meet you, Harry from the stars._

Harry was shocked and knew from what Glaedr said that he too was a dragon.

"It's nice to meet you Glaedr, my name is Harry." He said quickly looking around trying to find Glaedr's body.

_I no longer have a body; I now exist only as I am now, a bodiless conscience._ There was deep sorrow in his voice, Harry realized, and soon found out once Glaedr began to tell the story of the riders and their glory days, then the birth of Galbatorix and his ascent into dark power. He told him of the destruction of the dragon riders and the near extinction of dragons, the rebellion called the Varden and the battle that was soon to take place in Urubaen where the end of the war would be determined depending on whether Eragon could defeat the king.

Harry rubbed his eyes feeling slightly overwhelmed. He was glad he no longer had to deal with glasses as he had permanently fixed his eyes with magic. He knew he would have lost his glasses when he fell through the storm.

When Glaedr finished, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for Eragon for he reminded him of himself. In fact, it sounded way too similar to his own situation. Eragon, like himself, was pushed into a battle against a deranged dark wizard.

"What should I do?" Harry whispered to himself thinking about how he was going to get back home. Although he whispered, Eragon heard him clearly thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"You'll come with us." Eragon said. "If I _am_ able to defeat Galbatorix, I'll help you find a way back to your home whether it's across the sea or up in the stars. If I fail…Well, I'll make sure someone helps you. The elves are surely to know more about this than anyone else."

Harry smiled at Eragon in gratitude. "Thank you, really. You're helping me so much and I barely even know you. I already owe you a life debt."

"You don't owe us anything, Harry. Although Saphira may call you on that and demand you tell her about where you come from." Eragon smiled and stretched out on his bedding.

Harry did likewise. "It's not a secret so I'll tell you. It's just really complicated to describe it so that you can comprehend. _I_ hardly comprehend how I got here." Harry yawned and lied back down, his eyes falling closed. "I'm pretty tired again…"

"You should sleep. We're all very tired. Tomorrow we'll need the energy to find the rock of Kuthien." Eragon said and Harry turned on his side to look at him. It was then that he started noticing that Eragon's features were like a human yet different. His ears were a bit pointier, his cheek bones and jaw line were more prominent, his eyes were slightly more slanted than what he deemed normal, and his skin was as pale like alabaster. There was an unnatural beauty to him and he felt slightly fearful at not really knowing the type of elves that were from this world. Even if Eragon _was_ a half elf, he was still a powerful person and Harry doubted he would win against him now in his weakened state.

"Whats the rock of Kuthien?" Harry asked and his hand shifted towards his pocket to reach for his wand out of habit.

"We don't know. We're hoping it will help us to defeat Galbatorix." Eragon said.

Harry quickly sat up when he realized he didn't have his wand. He turned his head and searched the ground around him before standing up on weak legs and wobbling outside to see if it was there by luck.

"What are you doing?" Eragon asked after he quickly followed the other outside.

"I'm looking for my wand." Harry said as he continued to search the grass surrounding their watch tower.

"Your wand?" Eragon asked and Harry turned to him.

"Just like here, there is also magic in my world. Except, in _our _world, we use a wand to direct our magic."

Eragon thought of the history lessons he had with Oromis what seemed like ages ago and recalled one in particular where he learned that the elves had performed a strong magical spell in order to change the way magic was performed. Before the spell was cast to perfect the magic, if someone would intend to light a fire on wood and accidently think of his companion, then the magic would redirect itself to the one thought of at the precise moment. Eragon thought that the _'wand'_ was used in much the same way to be sure their magic was not miscast.

"I must have left it back home." Harry said to himself.

Eragon was watching Harry's frowning face when his eyes traveled past him and to the distance down in the valley where some of the larger ruins still stood. He frowned and quickly went and extinguished their camp fire.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, perplexed at Eragon's actions.

Eragon walked back towards him and kneeled on the ground looking out towards the valley where tiny bobbing lights were moving in single file.

"There are strangers here." He said and Harry kneeled beside him to look as well.

When he cast a spell to sharpen his sight, Eragon was only able to see figures covered in dark hooded robes.

_They are strange indeed._ Glaedr said to them.

"Do you know who they are?" Harry asked.

_I do not. Perhaps they are of your kind or wanderers who seek to rebuild Doru Araeba. _Glaedr fell silent for a moment before continuing. _Or perhaps they are Galbatorix' men. Either way, it's best not to deal with them. It is good that you placed the wards that you did Eragon._

After that, they watched as the lights slowly made their way through the ruined city and disappeared one by one.

* * *

The next morning, harry awoke to Saphira's large eyes staring at him and his heart rate accelerated in fear for a moment before he remembered that Saphira was not dangerous.

"It's nice to meet you, Saphira, my name is Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself with a slight bow.

Eragon woke up when he heard Harry introducing himself to Saphira. He stared bemused as Saphira became ecstatic that Harry wasn't treating her like another mindless animal.

_Did I miss something?_ Saphira asked him as she apparently answered Harry back.

_He woke up after you fell asleep. Glaedr informed him of our struggle against Galbatorix and about the dragon riders._ Eragon said as he watched Harry smiling up at Saphira.

Eragon had briefly touched Harry's mind, curious to see whether it was protected or not. He was surprised to see that it was, and very well. He'd say it was even stronger than his own, leveling out to those of the elves.

_He is a strong one, Eragon. I can feel it as well._ Saphira said to him while keeping up her conversation with Harry. Eragon said nothing else, only watched the young man full of unknown power.

The rest of the day was spent looking for the rock of Kuthien. Eragon walked while Saphira carried Harry, for he was still too weak and ill. They knew they found the rock of Kuthian when Glaedr could not recall what the structure was called, but they were disheartened when they realized they would have to speak their true names to get in. They spent almost two whole days trying to figure out what Eragon and Saphira's true names were. Harry himself had found the idea of having a true name, appealing yet also alarming. To have complete power over someone with the simple knowledge of a name, it was frightening.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what his true name would be and he found himself recalling every memory of his life that made him who he was, but he couldn't think of a name that would describe all of who he was. It made his head hurt so he gave up eventually.

* * *

Eragon had taken all night to figure out his true name and that following morning, Eragon, Saphira, and Glaedr had gone back to the rock of Kuthian leaving Harry to remain at the camp site. Harry, for one, was a stranger and couldn't be trusted. He understood that perfectly. Two, he didn't know his true name to get in anyways.

Eragon had insisted he stay put, not wandering outside of the watchtower—not even a step—because the extra wards he placed would only protect him inside. So Harry had taken a nap almost as soon as they had gone and was woken to the sound of a snapping twig.

Harry sat up quickly and moved to hide behind the broken wall of the tower so he could peer outside. He looked around but saw nothing and no one. He calmed a bit more when he realized he must have imagined it. Without even thinking about it he took a step out of the watch tower to do a more thorough search of the area and before he could take another step, a hooded figure stepped in front of him and raised a rock, swinging it down and hitting him on the head.

* * *

When Eragon stepped out of the tunnel that led into the Rock of Kuthian, he felt like he had forgotten something important. But it didn't really matter, what mattered was that they had found the heart of hearts of one hundred and thirty-one dragons. They had created a pocket in the space just behind Saphira so that they could be carried. They finally had enough power to threaten Galbatorix' own, at least he hoped. Now all they needed to do was retrieve Harry and head back towards Uru'baen.

Eragon turned quickly as he heard the shrill screeching song of the shadow birds, but there was nothing there. He was in such a good mood but the sudden sound of the strange birds sent a chill down his spine. He began to hear more and more of the shadow birds joining in with the first one and he realized they were all headed away from them, towards the center of the city ruins.

"Let's get back to Harry and get out of here." Eragon said and quickly climbed into Saphira's saddle.

_Yes, let's. The farther we are from this strange island, the safer I'll feel._ Saphira answered and took off towards the tower.

When they found the tower empty and even a slight stain of blood against the grass blades, Eragon began to fear the worst.

"It must have been the hooded strangers we saw." Eragon said and looked out toward the valley, trying to catch a glimpse of Harry, the strangers, or anything.

_These strangers you speak of, did you see their faces?_ Umaroth—whom's rider was the elf Vrael—asked.

"No we did not." Eragon said. "We only saw them by night walking through the city."

_For many months now, we have felt a strange presence here on the island. We were not aware that any human, elf, dwarf or urgal was residing here. Perhaps it is these strangers that have caused such a disturbance as of late._ Umaroth said.

_What sort of disturbances?_ Glaedr asked.

_The type which only Glabatorix—a dark lord—can make._ Umaroth said. _There has been an influx of dark magic and only recently, just a few days ago, did we feel the strongest one yet. Our own power was drained and we feared that Galbatorix had discovered us. This is why we first attacked you upon your arrival into the vault._

_A few days ago,_ Saphira said carefully, _we found Harry falling out of the sky. He was brought here upon a green light. Could this have anything to do with it?_

_If Galbatorix is behind this and he has gone through such lengths to bring Harry to our world from another, then we must make sure Galbatorix doesn't get his hands on the boy._ Glaedr said.

Eragon was listening to the dragons but he was also searching out over the valley. He heard another screech of the shadow birds and listened as it echoed further away.

"The birds!" He suddenly shouted. "They're all headed in the same direction. If it's dark magic they're using, these birds would be drawn to it. That's where they might have Harry!" Eragon jumped back into the saddle and Saphira took flight immediately.

_It sounds like they're going east, back towards the center._ Saphira said as she directed her flight towards the screeching birds.

Saphira flew over vast forests and up over a dwarf mountain to finally see the center of the city. It was then that they saw the shadow birds, not as birds but as a giant black cloud hovering over one of the ruined buildings.

_Not even the sunlight can bring life into these creatures._ Glaedr said. _Always do they remain in shadow._

Eragon worried for Harry and hoped the boy was safe.

Saphira descended towards the building and sent out an earsplitting bellow to scare the shadow birds away. They did scatter but they never left.

* * *

Harry gasped awake when he heard the roaring of a dragon. He pulled at his wrists and legs, but as he thought, they were tied down. He still lay on the cold hard ground inside a small room where one of its corners was crumbling and sunlight was filtering through.

He thought he was dead. He should be dead. He _felt_ himself dying. The strangers had brought him there and tied him down. They spoke in an odd language, chanting over him, and then pulled out a large, very sharp knife and stuck it through his heart.

_Why am I not dead?_

The door was slammed open and Eragon rushed inside, Saphira tried pushing her head inside but the door was much too small. It was a room meant for humans and elves.

"Harry!" Eragon quickly cut the ropes holding the boy down and helped him sit up. "Are you ok?"

"I don't really know." Harry said and quickly described what he remembered happened.

Eragon healed Harry's head injury and helped him back outside where Saphira stood waiting anxiously. Eragon frowned at the strange situation of it all. All that mattered now was that nothing had happened to Harry. The strangers would have to wait. Harry was safe and they needed to get back to Uru'baen.

* * *

AN: So, Paolini mentioned these strangers and there was absolutely no point of them even being mentioned, since he didn't explain who they were. So I thought I'd use them in my story. :)

You'll find out later what they did to Harry and for what purpose.

The plot of this story might not be all that original, with different dark forces and whatnot, and you'll come to see that there is a close similarity of what Galbatorix will do to what Voldemort did. Either way, I hope it works out and that you all like it.

**:** This might be a bit confusing, I barely understand, lol, but think of it as a 90 degree triangle. The two points of the triangle closest to each other are the cat's eye nebula and the world of Alagaesia and the farthest point is Harry's world. This is why Eragon was able to see the nebula without the need of a telescope. Of course it wasn't as clear and big but definitely viewable at the height that he was at.

* (Copied directly from the book.)

I mentioned that there were 131 eldunari but there were really 136. 5 Stayed behind to guard the dragon eggs and since that info was momentarily blocked from Eragon's mind, I figured he'd think there were 131.

Thank you for your reviews, you guys are awesome!

:3


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Whoo! Chapter 3! Hopefully you like it. :) please R&R

For **disclaimer, warnings, spoiler alert** look back in chapter 1.

* * *

The flight back across the sea to Alagaesia went a lot smoother and easier than it did before. Saphira flew high in the sky to appear as a bird to anyone who saw her from the ground. She flew past Teirm and followed the Toark River. The eldunari gave her some of their strength to allow her to fly for so long without stopping, but eventually she stopped to feed.

_Let's rest at the end of the Woadark Lake._ Eragon suggested and Saphira continued on for a little further until the end of the lake came into view and she descended. It was night and there was no moon out so Saphira felt a bit more at ease to know that she wouldn't be seen.

_I'll return as soon as I can._ Saphira said before taking off after dropping off Eragon and Harry on the ground. Eragon had kept one of the saddle bags so that they could eat.

"Where is she going?" Harry asked as he watched Eragon pulling out bread and cheese. Harry shivered from the chilly night and rubbed his arms. The thin hoody sweater he was wearing was hardly warm enough and the only reason why he didn't freeze to death while riding Saphira was because Eragon had cast a warming charm.

"She went to feed." Eragon explained and handed Harry his cheese and bread.

They both agreed not to build a fire because it could attract unwanted attention, but then Eragon saw Harry's shivering body and pulled out a blanket from the bag and placed it around Harry's hunched form.

"Thank you." Harry smiled and blushed. It made him feel warm inside every time Eragon did something nice for him. It seemed like every little discomfort Harry had, Eragon was quickly trying to accommodate him better. Like during their flight back over the sea, Eragon insisted Harry sit in front in case he wanted to sleep or rest—_because you're ill and just recently attacked by the strangers_—Eragon explained. Then, as they flew, when Harry became cold Eragon was quick to cast the warming charm. Now it was the blanket he placed around him. It wasn't much but it still warmed Harry to know that this stranger that he'd only just met was so worried about him and treated him like an old friend. Eragon was caring and Harry hadn't received such care from anyone in, well, a very long time now, if ever. And Eragon did it to make him comfortable and not because he wanted a favor or something.

Eventually Saphira returned and they went on their way again, for the eldunari insisted they hurry and shared a great amount of energy with her. After they started on their journey again, the eldunari insisted on continuing their sharing of their life memories with Eragon and Saphira, as they had since they left Vreongard. Eragon felt overwhelmed with all the memories and didn't even know what to make of some of them. Some seemed inconsequential and others seemed much more important but incomprehensible. For example, there was one memory by an ancient dragon name Valdr, where he showed them how beams of light turned to great waves of sand, then gave them the sense that everything that was solid was, in actuality not. Instead it was, as it were, mostly empty space. Another memory given by an even older ancient by the name of Vishtol who never spoke at all showed them a vast desert with many large sand dunes curving up and down and it looked much like a sea of sand. It looked like giant serpents had crawled through the desert to create the dunes and its curvy waves as such. The memory skipped ahead to what appeared to be a giant vortex of sand. The sand spun like a vortex then sunk down at the center, exactly as a whirlpool. The ferocity of the vortex was great and the size of it was even greater. Vishtol lingered on the vortex for much longer than necessary, obviously wanting Eragon and Saphira to remember it. The memory ended when Vishtol fled from the desert as a sand storm approached.

They were strange—some of the memories—and confusing, but Eragon had no choice but to receive them and try to learn something that might help him defeat Galbatorix. As he was assaulted by another memory, he unconsciously felt his arm being held tightly and a light pressure on his chest. When the memory ended he opened his eyes and saw that Harry had fallen asleep against his chest and had grabbed his arm to wrap it around him to hold himself steady. Eragon smiled and wrapped his other arm around the boy. He closed his eyes and continued with the memory assault.

* * *

When Uru'baen finally came into view the memory flow ceased. The eldunari thought it would be better to concentrate on studying the enemy's forted layer. The walls were much larger than what the dragon's remembered them being and much thicker. Eragon and Saphira felt a twinge of doubt about being able to get through to the city.

Harry woke up to see a well fortified city and an army—whom he presumed was the Varden that Glaedr and Eragon mentioned—camped just southwest of the city. Even though this wasn't his battle, his stomach still churned from the nerves. He recalled how scared and nervous he was during the final battle at Hogwarts against Voldemort and his death eater army and the feeling now was similarly close.

"The army looks a lot bigger. Queen Islanzadi and the elves must have joined the Varden now." Eragon told Harry. "I'm going to cast a spell to conceal us, don't get frightened if all you see beneath you is air." Eragon said and Harry was a bit surprised when he could no longer see Saphira's body beneath him. Harry remained silent and watched as they headed southeast of the camp and landed behind a hill.

"Aren't we going to the camp?" Harry asked Eragon without being able to see him. He twisted out of the saddle to get down but his foot was caught and he fell to the grass below, landing on his face. He quickly stood and brushed himself off, his face and neck burning red in embarrassment. He was beyond thankful that, at the moment, Eragon could not see him.

"I've called some of the leaders of the army here. It is important that nobody finds out about the eldunari and the only safe place to talk of them freely is here, away from prying ears and eyes." Eragon said.

As they waited they ate in silence and before long the leaders in question started arriving. When the Queen of the elves arrived, Eragon released their concealment spell on her order and once again Harry was able to see Saphira and Eragon. It took a while before everyone arrived and every time one did, they would ask who Harry was and what Eragon had found on Vreongard. Each time, Eragon would tell them to wait for the rest to arrive.

Roran arrived and gave Eragon a hearty, one armed hug.

"Harry this is my cousin Roran who is my brother in all but blood and Roran this is Harry, he came from the stars." Eragon said with a smile.

"The stars?" Roran asked with a bewildered look. "Now, Eragon I know you're pulling my leg." He chuckled. "I don't believe that's quite possible."

"Harry here's the proof that it _is_ possible. We caught him as he fell." Eragon said and laughed at the surprised look on Roran's face.

"Well, if this is all true," Roran said and turned to Harry, "then it's a tale I'd like to hear."

"Sorry but you'll have to wait to hear the rest till everyone arrives." Eragon said.

They smiled and laughed a bit longer until Roran's face became serious.

"I must speak with you Eragon, do you think you can keep the others from overhearing?" Roran said and Eragon nodded.

"Oh, well I'll just wait over there." Harry said pointing off to the side but was quickly stopped when Roran placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Harry, you can stay." Roran said and nodded for Eragon to place the privacy charms. "Besides, if you're going to be staying with us rebels, its best you know who you can trust and who you need to keep an eye out for."

"What's happened?" Eragon asked as he finished with the spell.

"Orrin tried to stab me." Roran said.

"He what?!" Eragon exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"Aye, and would he have succeeded, I would be dead."

"Why would he do that? Orrin's not the violent type." Eragon asked. Harry noticed that both cousins stood with a hand on their weapons as if ready for an attack.

"The fool wanted to send a greetings party to Galbatorix and that would have put us all in danger. I disagreed and he lashed out." Roran said. "The thing is, I'm worried about Katrina. He wouldn't dare harm you and he knows now that he won't be able to get to me. But Katrina, he could harm her with silent knives when no one is looking."

"He wouldn't dare, but either way I'll place some spells around her to keep her safe." Eragon said then continued talking a bit more about King Orin with Roran.

Harry was quiet throughout their conversation, careful to note down the names being used. He especially didn't want to forget _Orrin's_ name. He would keep a careful eye on him. As they continued their private conversation, Harry noted that the elf, Arya, as Eragon had called her, was starring at them rather curiously. Or was she starring at him?

It wasn't long after that, that everyone arrived and final introductions were made. There was Queen Islanzadi, Arya, and Blodhgarm who were elves. Then there was Orik, king of the dwarves, King Orrin of Surda, Roran, and Jormundur. Harry took a good look at Orrin and decided he didn't trust the man either. He looked much too self-centered and the angry frown he was giving him was also a sign that the man didn't like and or trust him, which let Harry know that he should keep an eye open at night, just in case.

Eragon first began to recount their journey towards Vreongard. He told them of Harry and how he had arrived. Harry noticed the elves where very interested on Eragon's discovery of the world being round as well as how Harry came to be in their world.

"It is strange, the way you were suddenly pulled away from your home and thrown into ours." Queen Islanzadi said, frowning but with a curious glint in her eyes.

"I'm very curious and I would be interested to hear more of your world at some other time of course." Arys said with a beautiful smile that had Eragon wondering if that smile was showing more than just curiosity for the unknown. He even felt nervous and quickly stepped next to Harry.

"Yes well, I have you beat there Arya," he returned a smile just as provocative and for a moment he wasn't quite sure he smiled to hold Arya's attention or to warn her to take hers off Harry's. "You see, Harry's already promised to tell Saphira and me first." Eragon thought he sounded like a child with that proclamation.

"I can always recount my story to everyone at once." Harry said quickly, smiling nervously. He felt something funny going on. He couldn't tell if they were flirting with each other or fighting over him like if he was a new toy.

"Yes, of course." Eragon said blinking to get back to the conversation at hand, "anyways, I think it's possible that Galbatorix had something to do with it."

"How so?" Orik asked frowning.

This was news to Harry too because Eragon hadn't told him this conclusion.

"Before I explain how we came to this conclusion, I must tell you of what we found on the island. They helped come up with this conclusion" Eragon said.

"They?" Roran asked.

Eragon gave a brief explanation of what eldunari were and told them all to open their minds. The voices were heard and there was shock amongst them all. The elves became happy and even fell to their knees from the overwhelming joy.

Harry watched as they all mentally spoke and greeted the eldunari. He joined Eragon who sat by Saphira waiting for the others to finish speaking with the dragons.

"Why do you think Galbatorix brought me here?" Harry asked Eragon with a frown.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but it's more of a suspicion than a conclusion. It just seems strange that you arrived near Vreongard and then those cloaked strangers attacked you." Eragon said.

Harry frowned at the ground thinking of the reasons why the crazy king would want him. "I can't think of a reason for him needing me, I mean, I'm nothing special."

Eragon looked at him, worry on his face. The others soon began to quiet down and then Eragon finally explained why he and the eldunari concluded Galbatorix' involvement in bringing Harry.

_Our powers were drained and then Harry was suddenly being thrust into our world. We doubt it was a coincidence. The only person who would be powerful enough to do something as such is Galbatorix._ Umaroth told everyone. _It is only a suspicion, but either way, we must be cautious and be sure to keep Harry from falling into Galbatorix' hands. Whatever it is he has planned, we must prevent it at all costs._

"He should stay at the camp." Jormundur said and everyone seemed to agree with him except for Orrin who had a look of doubt and suspicion on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Eragon and Roran.

"Well, now that everything is discussed and settled, why have you called upon us here shadeslayer?" Queen Islanzadi asked.

As Eragon discussed his plan of tricking Murtugh and Thorn while he and Saphira snuck into Galbatorix' citadel, Harry began wondering how he could help. Maybe he could propose to sneak in with Eragon and…_Damn! I forgot I don't have my wand._ Harry frowned at the grass. He decided he'd just be a burden to them.

"It's settled then. Elva, Arya, Blodhgarm and eleven of my spellcaster will join you." Queen Islanzadi said not at all happy that Arya was so insistent on accompanying the group, but resigned to it.

"How do you know the child, Elva, will agree to go?" Orrin asked harshly, "She has never before helped you willingly."

"She will this time." Eragon stated firmly and the tone of his voice quieted any more doubts.

After everyone dispersed back into the camp one by one, Eragon noticed that Arya stayed behind. He thought she might want to talk with them alone, and sure enough, as soon as Jormundur left, she turned to him.

"Something else has happened to you. You seem different, more sure of yourself and even, wiser, I might add."

Eragon smiled. "We discovered our true names."

Arya's eyes widened. "And, what do you think of them?"

"We're happy with them, for the most part."

"We also learned that the world is round, that there is a whole other world besides our, possibly more, and the eldunari shared many of their memories with us." Eragon said. He looked into Arya's green eyes and remembered Harry's own similar ones. He turned to look at Harry who was sitting beside Saphira listening to them quietly.

"I see," Arya said.

Harry remained quiet as they spoke and after a while longer, Arya too went back to the camp.

Eragon was waiting for darkness to take over the remaining sunlight and as he waited he told Harry where he would be staying.

"You'll stay with Katrina during the battle. She's Roran's wife."

Harry knew he shouldn't feel ashamed, but being who he was, he did feel that way because he was useless in a fight he could have aided in with his magic.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have helped." Harry's head fell as he stared at the grass.

"No, Harry. Don't be sorry. This isn't your fight." Eragon sighed and stepped in front of Harry so he could look at him. "This is my fight to end once and for all. Right now, your only job is to stay safe until I get back so that we can get you back home." He smiled and Harry couldn't help but to smile back.

_Keep an eye on Katrina too,_ Saphira interrupted. _She's with child._

Harry turned to Eragon with a wider smile, "Are you using me as another form of protection for her?"

"No, of course not," Eragon's own smile betrayed him though, then the smile faded and he became serious. "Look, I know you're more than capable of protecting yourself with your magic. Even without your wand, magic is always there when needed. I know it's too much to ask but, would you mind keeping an eye on her?"

"Of course not," Harry said. "If there's anything I can do to help I'll do it. Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to keep her safe."

Once darkness fell, Eragon cast a spell to conceal Harry and himself before walking towards the camp. Harry felt Eragon grab his arm to lead him.

"Try not to make a lot of noise once we get to the camp. They may not be able to see us but they can still hear and see our footprints and shadows." Eragon said.

They silently made their way through the camp, slipping past many tents before finally stopping at one by the rear. Eragon knocked against the pole that held the tent together and then released the spell that concealed them as Roran popped his head out. They were promptly pulled inside, where they were each greeted by Katrina, in Harry's case introduced.

"Roran, I wondered, if it's ok with you, can Harry stay here with Katrina. He's a spell caster as well, and he can help protect her." Eragon asked.

Roran frowned, "If he can use magic, shouldn't he help in the battle?" He turned to look at Harry who was once again looking at the ground, but he quickly spoke up.

"I need my wand to use my magic and I don't have it. I can still use a few simple spells but not much to help in the battle." Harry turned his eyes down again, feeling a lot shier than he normally was. Maybe it was because he was in such small quarters with Roran and Eragon who were both a lot bigger than him. He was even shorter than Katrina and due to her large belly, he was thinner too.

"Alright," Roran agreed. "If Eragon trusts you, then so do I."

Harry thanked him with a smile before Eragon began placing protective spells on Katrina and Roran and to his surprise even on him.

"Really, Eragon, you don't need to place any on me." Harry tried to stop Eragon from placing the spells on him but his efforts were futile.

"It's just a precaution."

"But if something happens, then your energy will be drained, energy that _you'll_ need."

"It'll be fine. The eldunari will provide enough energy for Saphira and me both." Eragon said smiling to reassure him.

Harry sighed and quietly allowed Eragon to finish. When the spells were in place, Eragon said goodbye to Katrina and stepped outside with Roran and Harry beside him.

Harry watched as the two cousins said what could be their final goodbyes. Eragon even told Roran to bury him and Saphira—if they should die—in their hometown Carvahall and Roran asked Eragon to watch over Katrina and their child should _he_ die.

It reminded Harry of when he was to fight Voldemort during the final battle. He too had said goodbye to his friends, expecting the worst and preparing for it. He felt his heart ache for the two as they gave each other a final hug goodbye and then Roran went back inside the tent.

The tent flap closed shut and before Harry realized what he was doing, he turned to Eragon and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Eragon's chest. "I wish you didn't have to go and fight because…well, I know what you must be feeling. I had to fight a lunatic like Galbatorix too…please be careful."

Eragon was shocked that Harry was suddenly hugging him like that. It felt rather strange actually. He'd never hugged another man this way before because, well, it just wasn't very appealing to hug another man this way. Harry on the other hand was small and fragile. It felt ok hugging him like that—like he needed to protect and comfort him—and just as he had on their flight from Vreongard to Uru'baen, he wrapped his own arms around the boy.

"I'll try my hardest to stay alive, I promise." Eragon whispered after he found his voice. They remained like that for a few moments before pulling apart. Eragon was surprised to see that Harry's eyes had unshed tears in them. "You stay alive too alright?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Eragon smiled back before quietly slipping into the darkness and disappearing from sight. He sighed and blinked away the tears that had gathered in his eyes before slipping back inside the tent.

* * *

Harry felt rather awkward being in the small tent with Roran and Katrina. There was only one bed and Harry had taken to lying on the dirt floor with a few blankets strewn about. He tried falling asleep as quick as possible so that the two may have those few hours before the battle to themselves.

Obviously, because of the nerves, he couldn't sleep. His eyes were wide open and he quietly listened as Roran tried to reassure Katrina. Their quiet whispers and silent kisses had Harry blushing and even longing for someone to comfort him in the same manner. Even though he wasn't fighting and his life wouldn't be in immediate danger, he still wanted someone there. He felt nervous for those who _were_ going out to fight. He wishes he could have had someone to comfort and love him this way back when he was preparing to die by Voldemorts hand for the greater good. Then again, maybe it was for the best that he didn't have someone because it only would have made it that much more difficult to go.

It must have been a few hours since he said goodbye to Eragon, and Roran and Katrina had fallen silent a while ago. Harry's own eyes were just barely starting to grow heavy when he began to hear the sound of chains as if they were clanking together. He figured somebody nearby was working and preparing their weapons and armor.

Harry sat upright in fright as there came a loud hollow boom. Harry felt Roran and Katrina wake too. They all waited in the dark trying to hear anything else, but all was quiet. And then came a dull _thud_ accompanied by loud sharp clacks. That's when Roran pulled his boots and grabbed his hammer.

"Stay with her." Roran told Harry quickly before running out the tent, ready for an attack.

As soon as Roran left, alarm horns rang throughout the camp, pulling Harry into action. He too began pulling on his shoes. "Get dressed, quickly. I'll wait outside." He told Katrina.

Outside, Harry watched in slight fascination as the whole camp erupted into action. Men were pulling on their armor, women were helping them, and children stood in terror. He looked towards the city to see what the commotion was and what he saw frightened him. It was still too dark and too far away to see precise detail, but there was clearly an enormous dragon walking about the city. The dragon took to the sky and every time its wings flapped, the sky shook like thunder and the air around them vibrated. All the animals in the surrounding valley began to wail as if they too knew that there roamed a dangerous beast.

Katrina stepped out of the tent and watched with him as the dragon flew up higher and higher towards their camp.

"Its shruikan, Galbatorix' black dragon." Katrina whispered. Her breath was ragged from fear and Harry was beginning to feel the need to run.

They along with mostly everyone else around them watched as Shruikan released a torrent of flames into the night sky, whipping his long neck back and forward. The amount of fire was astonishing and they could feel the heat on their upturned faces. It sounded like crackling branches and rushing water, like a giant waterfall.

After Shruikan ceased the fire flow, he turned and flew back to the city. Harry's heart beat fast and he turned to Katrina to see if she was ok. Her breath was still rapid and she held a hand against her heart, but she looked ok.

"If that was to scare us," Katrina gulped, "then it definitely worked."

"Come on, let's get back inside. I'll make you some tea." Harry said and guided her into the tent. She sat a bit awkwardly, with her round belly in the way, as she told Harry where she kept the tea herbs and water.

Not a few minutes later, Roran ran inside their tent and began dressing with his armor. "We'll be leaving soon." He said as he tied his tunic and pulled on his chainmail. "Please take good care of her." Roran said to Harry and when he finished with his armor, he pulled Katrina into a tight hug.

"Be safe." Katrina whispered and Harry didn't have to see to know that tears marred her face.

"Always." Roran pulled away and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He gave Harry one last nod and the he was gone.

Harry placed a hand of comfort on Katrina's shoulder and was surprised when she suddenly turned and pulled him into an awkward hug—awkward because of the belly.

She cried for a while, even as they heard the horns that lead their army towards the city. Many would not return and Harry desperately hoped that Roran did come back to Katrina alive. He also hoped that Saphira would be ok, and with an unusual aching pain in his chest, he hoped that Eragon would also be alright and be triumphant.

* * *

AN: Normally I don't take a whole month to update my stories, but summer school is kicking my butt. I'll try harder to get them out faster. Thank you for all of my readers, those who reviewed and even those who just took the time to read my story. It makes me happy to know that you like it so far, so please review and let me know what you think.

:3


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Damn! I took forever to post this, even though I keep telling myself, _I will finish writing it tonight_. This one was hard for me to write. I literally wrote it and discarded it all 3 times! I'm not as happy with it but this is what came out. Hope you like it. Enjoy! R &R.

For **DISCLAIMER, SPOILER ALERT,** and **WARNINGS**, please look back in chapter 1.

* * *

Katrina felt a wreck with worry as she counted the hours as the battle raged on. She wanted it to be over. She wanted the Varden to win, for Galbatorix to die, and for Roran to come back to her safely. She spent most of her time with Elaine and her baby. Harry, too, was there with them worrying for the safety of Eragon and Saphira. Katrina found the boy rather interesting and thought that they could easily become good friends.

"There's no telling who will win." Elaine said as she cradled her baby trying to put her to sleep.

"It will be the Varden," Katrina said. "We just _have_ to win." She said and her heart rate accelerated in worry once again. She caressed her belly as the baby began to kick. The babe couldn't understand what was going on, couldn't possibly comprehend the complexities of the war raging on and that there was a chance he or she would never get to meet their father, Roran,—_No, I can't think that way_—but it could feel her own angst and suffering, causing it to become restless.

The three of them, Katrina, Elaine, and Harry were inside of Katrina's tent trying and failing to block the sounds of battle as it was a constant noise surrounding them. It was like an annoying fly buzzing in their ears except, instead of the buzzing sound of a fly there was screaming and the sound of swords clashing together and instead of the annoyance at the buzzing, there was fear and worry.

"Eragon will defeat him. I know he can." Harry said and they remained silent for a while hoping that it was true. If they couldn't trust in Eragon's strength and power and will to survive, then they would have been lost to the Empire long ago.

It was as they were getting ready to make some tea to calm their nerves that there was a loud explosion in the city. They ran out of the tent to see what had happened and they saw the great citadel where Galbatorix was said to be, destroyed.

"Yes!" Katrina exclaimed, hoping that the destruction of the citadel meant the destruction of Galbatorix.

"Perhaps he's done it!" Elaine hugged Katrina and as they turned to include Harry in their hug, their smiles faded. Harry was clutching his chest in pain and then fell to the ground with a _thud_, unconscious.

"Harry!"

* * *

A sinister shadow is what Eragon saw emerge from Galbatorix when he destroyed himself after he was unable to stand the knowledge of all the pain he caused. Eragon was too busy trying to protect the others from the blast so he wasn't completely sure what he saw was real. He was sure, however, of the menacing laugh that echoed around him as the shadow flew up and out through the ceiling. It almost reminded him of when he killed Durza, how the shadow spirits possessing him were released from the body and forever gone. He hoped that it was the same with Galbatorix. He hoped he really was gone forever.

He was also aware of the slight pull of strength from his body, indicating that one of his spells placed on either Katrina or Harry had been activated. He wasn't sure why but he was almost positive that it was one of the protective spells he placed on Harry. But there was nothing he could do at the moment. Until he got everyone—including himself—out of the citadel safely he couldn't help.

"Eragon, get them out!" Arya yelled as she and her spell casters ran towards a door that had yet to be blocked by the falling debris. "I'm going to get the green egg and the eldunari."

"It's too dangerous, the place is falling apart!" Eragon tried to stop her from going further

into the building but to no avail. Arya was persistent and Eragon knew there was nothing he could say that would stop her.

"I must!" She yelled back just as she and her spell casters disappeared down the hallway. Eragon had the mind to go after her but a large broken stone from the ceiling fell, blocking his way.

"Eragon, you take the kids and I'll help Murtagh!" Nasuada yelled as she helped an injured Murtagh onto Thorns saddle.

Eragon quickly grabbed the two children that Galbatorix had threatened to kill and got them onto Saphira's saddle. He then helped Elva on and jumped on behind her. He looked back and saw that Nasuada and Murtagh were now mounted on Thorn's saddle so he began leading them out, all the while dodging the crumbling walls and the falling ceiling.

_Saphira, the ceiling!_ Eragon exclaimed and Saphira looked up to see that a large enough hole had opened up as an escape route.

Signaling Thorn to follow, Saphira jumped up through the dust and debris and flew, evading as much as she could. She was almost thrown back towards the ground when a section of the wall broke off and hit her left wing, but she was able to regain her balance and continued on up.

Through smoke and dust, Saphira and Thorn shot out of the citadel and into the sky. They hovered above the citadel for a moment and from that height they could see all damages the blast had caused to not only the citadel but the surround area. Some of the houses had crumbled, too weak to hold against the blast. They glided back down and landed by what remained of the citadel's entrance he had used not too long ago.

_Arya's going to have to find another way out._ Eragon thought as he waited for her and the other elves. He saw Murtagh healing himself and healing Thorn. Eragon did the same and began to heal Saphira's wounds.

Eragon couldn't help but notice how Nasuada hovered near Murtagh and he in turn treated her with kindness. He wondered what had happened that had them so comfortable and open with each other.

_Eragon, look!_ Saphira exclaimed and Eragon watched as Arya and her spell casters came out of the citadel spelling the eldunari to hover behind them. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he began to realize that it was over, it was finally over. The mad man was gone and Alagaesia was free.

_The dragon eggs!_ He and Saphira both remembered the eggs that remained on Vreongard. When Eragon told Arya, her eyes lit up with a joy that Eragon had never seen before. Hope was restored in her and she rejoiced in the fact that the dragons hadn't all been taken by Galbatorix. A new future waited, a new age…new life.

Eragon turned to look for Nasuada and Murtagh only to find her in tears and Murtagh and Thorn gone.

"Where is he?" He asked Nasuada.

She sniffled as she held her face in her hands. "He's gone away."

"Damn it!" Eragon ran to Saphira and jumped onto her saddle. They flew after them, only able to follow Thorn's scent because they had concealed themselves to go unnoticed.

They flew all the way to the Ramr River where they finally saw Thorn and Murtagh waiting for them on the ground.

"Will you stop us?" Murtagh asked once Eragon dismounted.

"No, but I'll ask you to stay." Eragon said unsure if he was doing the right thing. Things had been violent between them for so long now that trying to be civil with each other seemed unnatural. But he would try everything to have his newly discovered brother back.

Murtagh chuckled and then sneered. "You would have me return with you after everything I've done?" Murtagh said. "No, Eragon, they would sooner cut off my head before welcome me, even if I _did_ return with you by my side."

Eragon stayed silent, understanding the truth to Mutaghs words. "But where will you go?"

"North I suppose." Murtagh went and stood in front of the rushing river and Eragon slowly walked to him and joined him. "We need time for ourselves, to think and to heal. After a few years have passed, perhaps we'll return."

"You'll always be welcome in my home, in Carvahall. It's as much your home now as it is mine because we're brothers." Eragon said.

Murtagh turned to him and gave a slight nod. "Brothers."

* * *

When Eragon returned to Uru'baen, the sound of battle was mostly nonexistent. The Varden was still trying to capture those that refused to surrender, but for the most part they had everything under their control. Eragon felt rather proud of Glaedr for being able to keep himself calm in Murtagh and Thorn's presence. Although Glaedr didn't forgive them, Eragon knew that he didn't so much as blame them for killing Oromis when he knew that it was Galbatorix who had fought through Murtaghs hands that day. Which is what made Eragon feel proud, because ever since Oromis' death, Glaedr didn't give reason and put the entire blame on the two.

No sooner did Saphira land was Roran hopping up onto her saddle behind Eragon, demanding to take him to Katrina. Eragon felt a brief wave of relief to know that Roran was ok, but the look in cousin's eyes had him worrying once more.

"There was a messenger that came not a few minutes ago," Roran said as Saphira took flight. "He told me that Katrina sent him to find us both."

"Why? What's happened?" Eragon asked and suddenly remembered the pull on his energy. It was still there meaning one of their protective spells was still being activated. It wasn't a large amount of energy being pulled from him so it was easy to forget about it.

"He didn't know." Roran growled, "He just said Katrina looked frightened and that she looked about ready to go into labor because she was breathing heavily."

Eragon didn't think Katrina was the one who was in danger, or about ready to give birth. He worried it was Harry who was in trouble and he was proved right when Katrina rushed out of her tent to greet them and tell them that Harry had collapsed.

"But you're ok? The baby's…" Eragon heard Roran asking Katrina but his voice faded as Eragon rushed into the tent to find Harry laying in a sweaty mess on the cot. He looked as if he had a high fever, his teeth were clenched tightly and his eyes moved frantically under his eyelids.

"I don't know what happened to him." Katrina said as she and Roran entered the tent. "He collapsed suddenly and has been like this since then. I thought he was just sick, but then—" She cut herself off and walked to stand by Harry. "Eragon, look at his eyes." She lifted one of Harry's eyelids to reveal a black iris instead of Harry's emerald green. "His eyes have turned black, Eragon." Her voice shook with fear and worry for the boy.

"I don't understand." Eragon stepped closer and kneeled beside the cot. "I think he's being attacked."

"How?" Roran asked as he pulled Katrina into his arms.

"Must be mentally. Somehow, the protective spells I placed on him are being activated. I can feel my energy being drained, but only just barely."

"But that's why you placed the spell in the first place, to protect him." Roran stated, not comprehending what Eragon was trying to say.

"Yes, but the spells I placed were only to protect him physically. Somehow, they're protecting him mentally." Eragon said and stood. He brushed his hand through his hair in frustration of not knowing what was ailing Harry. He stared down at the boy for a moment before deciding to try something. He consulted Saphira and she agreed to help. The eldunari, which were still with them offered to aid him if they were needed but would otherwise wait.

Eragon told Roran he was going to try to enter Harry's mind and kneeled by the cot closing his eyes in concentration.

What he found was complete darkness. Instead of encountering the solid wall that Harry kept up to block his mind, he encountered a thick wall of shadows that whispered louder and louder as he got closer.

Eragon hesitated before entering, but when he did he was attacked almost immediately. There was a sharp pain that exploded in his head as it tried to break through his own barriers. The attack felt very familiar and it wasn't until he heard the sinister laughter that he realized it was Galbatorix who was attacking him and who was attacking Harry.

_Eragon!_ Harry's voice rang out and Eragon tried searching for him but couldn't find him.

Galbatorix laughed again._ Harry'ss mine now!_ He hissed and attacked Eragon's mind again. Eragon was being overpowered and thought he would lose but then he felt Saphira's strength joining his own and together they pushed Galbatorix back.

_Eragon go before it's too late!_ Harry managed to yell out before he faded once again.

Eragon and Saphira gave one final push on Galbatorix' attack before they managed to pull out.

"Eragon, are you ok?" Roran asked as he helped a gasping Eragon onto a chair.

"He's still alive." Eragon gasped out not believing his own words. "Galbatorix is still alive."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Eragon had discovered that Galbatorix was still alive in spirit form and was using Harry's body as a host. After saying that Galbatorix was alive, the eldunari went mad with anger and quickly opted to kill Harry in order to be rid of Galbatorix' soul. Saphira had taken flight immediately to take the eldunari to Uru'baen before they could attack. She would take them to be cared for by the elves. Eragon stayed behind to remain by Harry's side but was soon requested to attend a meeting in Uru'baen where the new king or queen of the empire would be chosen. Roran and Katrina stayed to look after Harry, but he promised to return right after the new leader was chosen.

"Do you think you can do something to help him?" Eragon asked Arya after Nasuada was elected to be the new queen.

"I'm not sure Eragon. If Galbatorix is the one possessing Harry's mind, the strength we would need to extract him would be—"

"What did you say? Is Galbatorix not dead?!" King Orrin exclaimed.

There was clamor all around them by those who had been and still were at the meeting. They demanded to know what was happening and Eragon had no choice but to tell them what happened to Harry.

"This must be why Galbatorix brought him here in the first place!" Orrin yelled and pointed an acussing finger at Eragon. "You're the one that brought him here. If you hadn't saved him, none of this would have happened.

"Don't be so foolish Orrin," Nasuada said, "If Eragon hadn't saved him, I'm sure Galbatorix would have found a way to bring here alive."

"It's a mute argument people." Orik bellowed so he could be heard. "It doesn't matter. What matters now is, how are we going to kill Galbatorix for sure this time?"

"Well the only way is to kill the boy." Orrin spat, "If Galbatorix has no host to live in then surely he would die."

Eragon paled as everyone seemed to agree. He turned and saw them all nodding, even Orik who he knew was more reasonable than this. He at least took comfort in knowing that Arya was yet indecisive on what to think of the matter.

"You can't just kill him!" Eragon burst out shocking them all with his sudden fury. "We have to help him. I know all of you and I know that you would never willingly sacrifice an innocent person like this!"

"Eragon," Nasuada said, "You're right. I would never do such a thing. But look around you. Look at all the innocent lives already lost. If it takes one more for Galbatorix to be gone, then I will gladly make that sacrifice."

Eragon couldn't believe they were being so unreasonable. They weren't even thinking of the possibility that Harry could still be saved. He felt his blood boiling in a rage unlike he's ever felt before. He couldn't even formulate any words to argue back. Instead he felt a great wave of violent anger and feared of what he might do, so he left. Eragon stormed down the stairs and out of the tower where the meeting was held because he wouldn't want to do something he would regret. He was afraid he would retaliate and hurt them because of their idiotic reasoning.

"Eragon," Arya called after him. "Eragon wait."

"Please, not now Arya."  
"I'm trying to help you Eragon, so calm down and listen." She pulled him off to one of the alleys between the houses that were still intact. "Their judgment is clouded by the recent battle and all of the death surrounding it. Surely Nasuada will see reason." She looked down towards the ground, "I know my mother, both as queen and an elf would never agree to sacrifice an innocent life like Orrin suggested."

Eragon placed his hand on her arm as a sign of condolences. He was still finding it hard to believe that Queen Islanzadi was dead.

Arya shook her head—a very human act that showed just how much her interaction with humans had rubbed off on her—and put on a strong long, "About before, I'm not too sure on what could be done to help Harry, but I think Blodhgarm might."

"Blodhgarm? Why him?"

"Come." She said and led him to find Blodhgarm. They found the blue-fur-covered-elf assisting with healing the injured. They quickly pulled him to the side and explained the situation with Harry and Galbatorix.

Blodhgarm's eye's narrowed and he bowed his head as he began to think. As Eragon waited patiently for Blodhgarm to speak, he noticed that the elf look somewhat amazed but not all that shocked at the news that Galbatorix was still around.

"I was traveling the forest of Du Welenvarden about a decade ago and I came across a human at the northern most part of the forest. He was a strange human, very old and weathered. He gave me a necklace and told me he'd enchanted it and cast many spells on it." Blodhgarm looked up at Eragon. "He told me to use it when the king's body died, but his soul remained."

"What? How could he know this would happen?" Arya asked as she frowned in worry.

"I do not know," Blodhgarm said. "All he said was he had committed the biggest mistake and that he hoped by creating this necklace he could aid in Galbatorix' defeat. Before I could question him, he vanished into the sky."  
"They sky?" Eragon asked incredulous, "Do you think maybe he came from Harry's world then?"

"It's possible."

"Blodhgarm, please tell me you kept the necklace?" Eragon asked. He was ready to shout in frustration if the answer was no.

"I did, but I do not have it here with me. The necklace remains in Ellesmera for safe keeping." Blodhgarm said.

Eragon frowned. The only thing for him to do now was to go to Ellesmera and retrieve it, but that would cause problems with Nasuada, not to mention the fact that she wanted to kill Harry.

_There's no other choice little one._ Saphira said to him._ If you leave him, they will surely kill him while you're gone._

Eragon nodded in agreement with Saphira and said to Arya and Blodhgarm, "I'm going then, and I'm taking Harry with me."

"Eragon, you can't just leave now. Nasuada will never allow it, she won't allow you to take Harry either." Arya said not truly knowing if what Eragon was doing was the right choice at the moment.

"I pledged my loyalty to Nasuada not my soul and I've done everything possible to help her, but I won't just stand by and let her kill Harry, not when there's the possibility of saving him."

Arya nodded and Blodhgarm placed an arm on Eragon's shoulder. "I cannot accompany you, so I'll tell you; I left the necklace to be protected by the Menoa tree."

Eragon felt his insides cringe. He remembered how difficult the tree had been when he was searching for a weapon beneath its roots so he didn't look forward to asking it to give up the necklace.

"And how do I get it from her? Last time I had to deal with her she wasn't so cooperative." Eragon said.

"Tell her I have given you permission to retrieve it. A fool does not care to move on from a miserable past." Blodhgarm said and Eragon could not understand why he said the last part but stored it away nonetheless.

Eragon nodded and then thought of something, "Blodhgarm, do you happen to know anything else of the man that gave it to you?" he asked, "Perhaps we can track him down. He might know what Galbatorix is up to since apparently he knew this would happen. Why else would he have prepared such a necklace years before it would be needed?"

"Yes, it would be wise to seek him out if he still resides here on our land."Blodhgarm said and scratched the blue fur of his chest. "The only other thing I learned from him was his name. He called himself Nicholas Flamel."

* * *

Orrin paced back and forth as he waited for his guards to return. Although he was sore about not being elected as the new king of the Empire, he was still sane enough to do everything possible to twist Nasuada's will to his own. Perhaps he couldn't make the decisions for her but he could persuade her to make the decision he wanted. And at the moment, he wanted that boy Eragon had brought, Harry, to die. Of course he had nothing against Harry, it was just an unfortunate struck of luck that Galbatorix had chosen his body as a host.

After Eragon had stormed out of the tower where they held their meeting, Arya in hot pursuit, Nasuada had begun to wonder if Eragon was right and that they should try to _save_ Harry. Orrin of course, argued against that. Why waste more valuable time when they could be rid of Galbatorix forever with a simple death. If they waited any longer, Galbatorix could find a way to return with a new body and they would all be doomed.

So Orrin persuaded Nasuada into making the decision, and now they were just waiting for his guards to return from the camp with Harry as their captive.

"I'm afraid of what this will do to our relationship with Eragon and Saphira." Nasuada sighed out. Her recently tortured body only added to the image of exhaustion she portrayed. "I worry the elves too will turn their backs on us."

"We survived just as well for a long time without the elves and we can survive without them again." Orrin spat. "Eragon and Saphira, well they may be angry at first, but they'll get over it eventually."

"But to kill the boy without telling Eragon," Nasuada ran a hand down her face, "he may never forgive us. He may never forgive _me_."

"It is necessary. If we tell him he will fight us and try to stop it." Orrin walked to the window and watched as the moon illuminated the city and bathed it in a peaceful glow. It almost seemed impossible that a battle had taken place mere hours ago. "Eragon can be too much of a hero sometimes."

There was a knock at the door and a guard in armor walked in, bowing to Nasuada before speaking.

"We've brought the boy. We've taken him to the tower as you've commanded."

"Did anyone see?" Nasuada asked as she stood and prepared to leave.

"Not a soul, your majesty." The guard said.

"Thank you, you may go." She dismissed him and he left after another quick bow.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't just send an assassin to kill him at the camp." Orrin said as he pulled on a black cloak to ward off the chill of the night. With winter approaching, he would soon be ordering a different wardrobe to be brought to him.

"Because, Orrin, I do not want another man to suffer the wrath of Eragon should he retaliate in anger." Nasuada pulled on her own red cloak and walked to exit the room. "If anyone should suffer the consequences, it should be the one who made the decision, you and me. Now let's get this over with before word reaches Eragon that Harry has gone missing."

* * *

AN: Sorry about the lack of Harry in this chapter, but fear not, he will return in the next one. Hahaha, I bet you were all surprised that Nicholas Flamel is involved? And yes, he will be appearing in this story, but not for a while. Murtagh will also return in the next few chapters or so.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. They make me happy to know you like my story.

:3


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yay, I updated quicker this time! I was mistaken in the last chapter and Harry won't make a reappearance till the next chapter, sorry. Also I forgot to mention in the last chapter that for the sake of this story, the name of all names, the true name of the ancient language was never discovered by Galbatorix, therefore Murtagh and Eragon don't know it either, because honestly, having that name would just make them all powerful, no? Anyway, enjoy! R&R please :)

For **Disclaimer, Spoiler Alert, **and **Warnings,** please look back in chapter 1.

* * *

The dark of the night felt ominous in light of the recent battle, but the silver stream of light that the moon offered gave hope—if little—to those who had lost so much. Even the empire soldiers who remained loyal to Galbatorix used the moonlight as a lifeline, for they had nothing to hope for but to wait and see what the new Queen Nasuada did with them.

The people of the empire who had fought and lost their homes and the ones who remained without a single hope to recover the loved ones they lost, they too clung to that moonlight for hope. And it was one such soldier who lost a younger brother in the war that held his fealty to Eragon, the one who saved his life and attempted to save his younger brother's life during the battle of the burning plains. It was because of this, that Garn—the soldier—decided to inform Eragon of Nasuada's order to _retrieve_ the young man who Eragon was protecting. Garn knew something was wrong with this order, why else would the new queen order him and two other soldiers of a particularly low rank with absolutely no power to bring the young man to her without anyone seeing. Obviously something was wrong, especially if the young man was being taken behind Eragon's back. So Garn abandoned the other two soldiers as soon as they reentered Uru'baen with the young man in their secret possession and went in search of the rider. He made an excuse to the other soldiers saying he was given a different order once they returned.

He ran through the city towards the center where he knew he could find an elf, they were his best chance at finding Eragon the quickest.

* * *

After speaking with Arya and Blodhgarm, Eragon wandered off to pack some supplies for the trip to Ellesmera. Of course, because his departure was to remain a secret, he had to be careful not to be seen with the supplies or risk someone telling Nasuada. He'd snuck into the kitchens not ten minutes before when a soldier ran in looking like a dragon was giving him high chase.

"Shadeslayer!" The man gasped as he bent over making his mail armor creak as it creased together.

"What is it?" Eragon asked trying to hide the bag he'd barely begun to fill with bread.

"I hold my fealty to you sir, not Nasuada." He gasped as he desperately tried to regain his breath. "This is why I've come to tell you she sent me and two others to bring that young man you're cousin was keeping at his tent to her. She was specific that we sneak him out of the camp and back here to her."

Eragon frowned when the soldier told him this. Why would Nasuada do this behind his back? Unless—

"Where were you to take him?" Eragon asked hurriedly, his anger at Nasuada and his worry for Harry seeping out into his voice.

"The eastern tower by the citadel. She—" Garn said and before he could say anything else, Eragon bolted out of the kitchen rooms to find Harry.

_Saphira, be ready! Looks like we're leaving sooner than expected._ Eragon told her and he could feel her taking flight from where she had been resting near the eldunari by the elves camp.

_Do you think she'll really kill him?_ Saphira asked as she flew towards the tower as well.

_Why else would she take him without telling me?_ Eragon reached the base of the tower and quickly began climbing the stairs to the top.

_Eragon, be careful._ Glaedr said._ If this is true and Nasuada is trying to kill him then stopping her will only alienate you from her. You will become her enemy for harboring Galbatorix' soul._

_I don't care!_ Eragon felt like the faster he tried to run, the slower he became. _Harry shouldn't have to die because of this and if I become her enemy then so be it._

_ And I will become her nightmare should Nasuada become my rider's enemy._ Saphira said letting Eragon know that she agreed and believed in Eragon's decision.

_Then so be it. I trust in your judgment young ones, so don't disappoint me._ Glaedr said and went silent.

Eragon could see the top and the closed wooden door he could see was blocked by three soldiers and another smaller thin man in a black robe.

"Move aside!" Eragon yelled removing his sword _Brisingr_ from its sheath on his hip.

"Shadeslayer you are not allowed here. Please go." One soldier pleaded. He didn't want to fight Eragon because he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"I said move!" Eragon came closer and although his senses were momentarily focused on the soldiers in front of him, he was able to make out the distinct sound of a sword being drawn. The men in front of him had already drawn their swords so he knew the sound came from behind the door. He didn't have any more time to waste.

"Malthinae!" He yelled trying to bind them but found that the soldiers were protected by magic. The small man in the robe was a spell caster, he realized.

He flung himself at the soldiers and aimed not to kill but to knock them out while simultaneously trying to invade the spell casters mind. He found his mind was easy to break into, so as soon as he did he put him and the others to sleep.

"Jierda!" The wooden door burst into thousands of splinters and before the way was clear of the flying debris he ran in with his inhuman speed and brought his sword up, effectively stopping the sword held in Nasuada's hand from piercing Harry's heart.

Eragon swung _Brisingr_ in a circle and Nasuada lost her grip on her sword. She had a fearful look in her eyes as she gasped at the strength that she felt in Eragon's swift swing of the sword.

"Eragon…" She said his name carefully, not knowing what his reaction to this would be.

"Don't, Nasuada, for there is naught but a single ounce of strength in me keeping me from doing something I'll regret later." Eragon said, acid lacing his every word.

"Do you dare threaten you queen?!" Orrin, who stood beside Nasuada—equal of guilt in this attempt on Harry's life—sneered at him.

"I do!" Eragon gave back a sneer of his own.

"Eragon, listen to me." Nasuada said, "Harry, he is no one, just a random stranger you picked up. I don't understand why this is so difficult for you to understand! Galbatorix is right there!" She pointed at Harry. "One single thrust of the sword into that heart and he's gone, forever!"

Eragon sheathed his sword, not even trying to argue back. Nasuada knew what he thought on the matter but she obviously didn't understand why. She would have to figure out her own mistaken reasoning on her own. He no longer cared.

Eragon approached Harry and lifted him into his arms and when he did both Nasuada and Orrin picked up a sword, ready to do anything to stop him from taking the boy.

"Don't you dare!" Eragon easily cradled Harry's weight with one hand as he lifted his right hand up to them, his gedwey ignasia glowing threateningly bright.

"If you do this Eragon, you're declaring yourself against me, against the Varden." Nasuada said through her grinding teeth.

"No," Eragon lowered his hand and held Harry gently against his chest. "You're declaring yourself against me." He said this almost gently and then fled, taking the boy away to safety.

* * *

Eragon knew he had little time before Nasuada would send her soldiers to stop him, so he called Saphira to pick him up at the base of the tower. Eragon was sure to strap Harry's fevered body into the harness before taking flight.

_I have to say goodbye to Roran._ Eragon told Saphira sorrowfully. This was a swift and unexpected turn of events and now he was Nasuada's enemy, a fugitive of her newly acquired empire.

_Of course,_ Saphira said angling towards the varden's camp. As soon as Saphira flew out of the city, the alarm horns began to sound and Eragon had the little hope that Nasuada would change her mind, extinguished.

_Do not worry little one. We were fugitives of the empire once before because of the wrong doings of its ruler. Now, once again, we flee because of Nasuada's wrong choices, but we'll solve this just as we've always solved every other challenge thrown our way._ Saphira said as she angle down towards Roran's tent.

_Thank you Saphira, I just hope this doesn't cause another war_.

"Eragon!" Roran yelled up to him even before Saphira landed. "We sent a messenger to you, Harry's gone." He said and then noticed that Harry was in the saddle. Eragon quickly explained what happened and why the alarm horns were ringing.

"The soldiers are surely on their way to stop me and to tell everyone that I've betrayed them, turned to the dark side, or whatever lie Nasuada will make up to get them to turn on me." Eragon clasped Roran's shoulder. "I'm leaving, and this time I'm not sure if I'll be able to return. At least not until Galbatorix is gone and Nasuada comes to her senses."

Roran frowned down at the ground trying to keep his emotions in check. "Carvahall will be rebuilt, Eragon. So whenever you do return, know that you will always be welcome, even if we must hide you from that idiot Nasuada."

"Thank you, brother." Eragon clasped Roran in a hug and then jumped back into Saphira's saddle. "Tell Katrina and the other's I said bye."

"Of course."

"Oh, and the soldier that informed me of Nasuada's plot, can you please find him and give him my gratitude?"

Roran nodded and then watched as Saphira took flight and headed north, circling around Uru'baen so as to not pass through it.

* * *

A few hours had passed since they left and neither Saphira, Eragon, or Glaedr said a word. They were all trying to come to terms with what happened and in Eragon's case, he was trying to figure out _why_ he cared so much to save Harry's life. He wondered if Harry were any other person, would he have allowed Nasuada to kill him?

_No, Eragon._ Saphira interrupted his thoughts. _If it were any other person, you would have done the same. You have a kind heart and unlike Nasuada, you understand the immoral act of what she wanted to do._

Eragon didn't answer but sent her his feelings of gratitude. He still felt like there was another reason for his actions though, something that urged him to protect Harry.

_I agree, Eragon._ Glaedr said. _You were right in stopping her, but now you must find a way to reverse this before it grows into anything bigger. We wouldn't want another war to break out. I know the elves will side with you and they will surely declare themselves against the humans in a heartbeat._

_Yes, I understand, but right now I feel like I did back when I first set out on the journey to find and have my revenge on the Ra'zac. I have to save Harry, but I have no idea what to do._ Eragon said and unconsciously gripped onto Harry's motionless body.

_Start with what you have. You know where that necklace is and you know the name of the man who charmed it. It's not much, but at least it's something._ Glaedr said and after staying silent for a while longer he added; _forgive me Eragon and Saphira, for I will not be able to accompany you on this journey. I will remain in Ellesmera to rest beside my rider's resting place. I am tired and weary and I wish for some peace. _

That was all he said before closing their connection once again. Eragon and Saphira understood of course and they were grateful to him for everything that he'd already done to help them. They never expected Glaedr to stick around long after the war was decided.

Saphira flew north through the night and because of the quickly approaching winter, Eragon was forced to cast a spell to keep Harry and himself warm. He kept a close watch on Harry when he noticed that every so often the boy would tighten his fists and his body spasmed a bit, almost as if he were fighting against Galbatorix. Eragon could still feel some of his energy draining, but he didn't mind. He knew Harry needed it now more than he did.

Morning soon arrived and then noon. They were a few hours away from reaching Gil'ead and Eragon was reminded by a loud growl of his stomach that he never did get a chance to pack some food.

_We should stop so you can hunt, or would you like to go to Gil'ead? The elves are still stationed there, so it should be perfectly safe._ Saphira said.

_No, even if they _are_ there, it can cause problems if Nasuada has sent word ahead of us using her spell casters. Let's just pass it and I'll wait until we reach Du Weldenvarden. I'll feel a lot safer once we're out of the Empire._ Eragon reached into his pack where he searched until he pulled out a small leather pouch. _This will sustain me until then._ The pouch was filled with berries that he'd packed from the trip back from Vreongaurd.

_If you insist,_ Saphira said and pushed onward.

It was nearly dark once again when they entered the forest of Du Weldenvarden and Saphira veered down to the ground. They decided to camp near the edge of the forest because they didn't want to run into any strange beasts of the magical forest that might decide to attack them during the night.

The first thing Eragon did was track down a pair of rabbits using his magic. He was much too tired to hunt them by hand. He skinned them and cooked them quickly and ate his fill before giving the rest to Saphira.

_I'll keep watch,_ Glaedr offered and both dragon and rider were thankful, for the last time they had slept was on Vreongaurd. They were both fed energy from the eldunari since then, and once Galbatorix blew himself up, they had stopped the flow, and that was about a day and a half ago. They were definitely in need of sleep.

Without really thinking about it, Eragon laid out his bedding next to Saphira and placed Harry on top of it. He then proceeded to lie down next to the boy. Saphira stayed silent and simply unfolded her wing and placed it over them until they were completely enclosed by it. Eragon felt the cold chill of the night die down almost immediately as Saphira's heated belly warmed the air under her wing.

_Sleep well little one._ Saphira said and Eragon could tell that she was close to sleep already.

_You too, Saphira. Goodnight._ Eragon told her and then he could feel her fall into slumber. Eragon too felt sleep beginning to overcome him. His eyes stung as they drooped lower. When they closed, he let out a small sigh of relief that they were all still alive, even Harry.

Eragon—with his eyes still closed—turned onto his side and pulled Harry's body close to his own. He cradled the raven's head under his chin and fell into his elven sleep-trance.

* * *

_Eragon, Saphira, its morning. You should be on your way. You can rest all you want once you reach Ellesmera._ Glaedr said, waking them up from their slumber.

Eragon opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Harry's raven black hair. As he tried to sit up, he realized that sometime during the night Harry had unconsciously wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him tightly. He could feel the tension in Harry's tight grip and he quickly got up to go. Harry was in pain and the sooner they reached Ellesmere the sooner Harry would be free from it.

They continued flying deeper into the forest and a few hours later, they were finally close to Ellesmera. First, they had to receive permission to enter from Gilderien the Wise, which Eragon was beginning to think would be difficult when he learned Why Harry remained in such a state. He would simply refrain from telling the elf, but that would mean lying in the ancient language which he was not too good at yet, also because if he wanted the elves to trust in his decision, he would need to be truthful with them, starting with why Nasuada declared him as his enemy.

The other reason why he was nervous was because the last time Eragon was there, Oromis informed them that Gilderion was angered that they had disturbed the Menoa tree so violently.

With great caution, Eragon reached out with his mind to search out Gilderion's own and it only took seconds before the elf was replying.

_Eragon and Saphira, last time, I allowed you to enter so long as you kept the peace, which you did not do. Instead you attacked the Menoa tree. Now you bring along this boy who contains Galbatorix' soul. Why should I allow you passage?_

_ We seek a charmed pendant that Boldhgarm has instructed us to find. We're not sure, but I think it will either push out Galbatorix' soul or bind him so that he cannot control Harry's body and mind._

Gilderion remained silent once more before speaking again, _I will allow you passage, but once more, I must ask you to keep the peace._

Eragon cringed when he told Gilderion that he would have to speak with the Menoa tree again.

_Do what you must, but _do not_ disturb the peace!_ Gilderion said firmly and then vanished from their mental link.

So they continued on and finally entered Ellesmera. They landed and Eragon felt peace settle in over his heart as he gazed upon the houses built as part of the growing tree's, the green of the forest, the branches sung with the ancient language to form intricate designs, and above all else, the elves who remained, living in their homes of tranquility. Eragon did feel sorrow as he witnessed very few elves walking about and he was saddened that they all grieved for Queen Islanzadi's death.

Eragon saw a young elf, one of the youngest he'd seen walk up to them as just as he jumped off Saphira's saddle.

The young elf touched her lips and then twisted her right hand over her sternum. By doing this first, the elf was indicating that she held him higher of importance than herself.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin." She said.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda."

"Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." The elf said completing the ritual. "I am Aduralia, welcome Shurtugal and welcome Bjartskular."

"Thank you Aduralia."

"Your quarters in the tree have been prepared for your arrival if you wish to rest. Is there anything you require?" Aduralia said.

"Just some food and some water."

"Of course, I shall have it brought up immediately." She turned to go but Eragon stopped her.

"You said my quarters were prepared for my arrival. Might I ask how you knew I was coming?" Eragon asked.

Aduralia's smile faded as she took on a more serious look. "We were contacted by Arya Drottningu and she's informed us about what happened. Do not worry Shadeslayer, we all support you in your effort to save the boy's life. It's just a shame that the human, Nasuada, cannot see it as we do."

Eragon thanked her and gave her a meaningful smile before he climbed back into Saphira's saddle and she took off towards their tree house.

When Saphira entered through the large entrance, Eragon felt an immediate sensation of nostalgia. This was his home, just as much as Carvahall was when it still existed.

_How I've longed to sleep in this bed._ Saphira said as she stared at the soft blankets that made up her bedding.

Eragon chuckled and quickly moved to untie Harry from the saddle and lay him on his bed. He watched in amusement as Saphira made her way over and dropped into her bed, stretching like a cat.

Eragon smiled at the sight she made and then began removing Harry's shoes, which he was now realizing were as strange as his clothing. He removed the black hooded sweater, leaving him only in the black shirt he wore underneath. Eragon pulled the blankets down and tucked Harry underneath to keep him warm.

It wasn't long after that, that an elf brought up some food for Eragon and even for Saphira. After eating and drinking enough to fill him, Eragon stood and stretched.

_I'm going to the Menoa tree now._ Eragon said.

_Shouldn't you rest first?_

_I'll rest easier once I've help Harry._ Eragon said and began walking towards the door. _Stay and rest, I'm sure I can handle the tree elf without you taking a bight out of her._ He joked as he remembered how Saphira got the tree to respond last time.

_Alright, but I'll be ready to go if you need me._ Saphira said and rested her head down on the bedding.

Eragon made his way to the Menoa tree and wondered what he'd do if she took her sweet time to answer him. He shivered at the memory of the last time when she became angered and the surrounding trees loomed taller and threatening.

When he reached the clearing, Eragon approached the tree trunk and placed his hands on her. He lowered his forehead onto her trunk and reached out with his mind.

_Oh Menoa tree! Please, I have come once more to ask something from you. I ask that you awaken from your slumber to aid me._

To Eragon's surprise, the Menoa tree awakened almost immediately and greeted him kindly.

_It is nice to see you again so soon rider. I presume you are still alive because you have destroyed that evil king you mentioned before?_

_ Not entirely, which is why I'm here._ Eragon said and then explained to her what happened and how Blodhgarm sent him to retrieve a pendent he left in her care.

_Yes, I do recall the blue elf handing it over to me, but I've grown fond of it, why must I return it now after so many years?_

_It will help Harry, please._ Eragon pleaded. He wasn't sure how to coax it out of her.

_I don't think I will. Beside's, how do I know he is willing to give it to you?_

_He's given me permission,_ Eragon remembered the strange statement Blodhgarm said to him and repeated it. _A fool does not care to move on from a miserable past._

Eragon could feel the shocked surprise that emanated from the tree when he said that. Then there was a hint of an old lingering sorrow and Eragon thought that was something that Blodhgarm used to taunt her or perhaps to try and help her.

Eragon watched as the tree's large roots moved aside to leave a bowl-like hollow at its base.

_Take it._ She said and he quickly retrieved it before her roots returned to their proper place.

Without saying another word, the Menoa tree pulled out of their connection and fell into silence.

"Thank you." Eragon said out loud and then ran back to the tree house where Harry laid waiting in pain.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review please. I like to hear what you guys think of it so far. And thank you once again to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome!

:3


	6. Chapter 6

For **Disclaimer**, **Spoiler Alert**, and **Warning **please look back in chapter 1.

AN: Wow, it's been so long huh? Sorry for the extremely late update but I've been so busy with school. And then I was almost done writing this back in January but my computer deleted it and I felt so angry I couldn't write anymore for a while. But any who, enjoy. R&R please :)

* * *

Eragon was glad that the Menoa tree gave up the pendant as easily as she did. He ran back towards his tree house and couldn't help but wonder whether the pendant was a trap. It's possible that the stranger who gave the pendant to Blodhgarm could be in liege with Galbatorix, after all, he did know that this exact situation would arise. What if the pendant was a way for Galbatorix to complete his purpose in taking over Harry's body?

Eragon slowed to a stop and lifted the pendant up to inspect it. Simple in form, with a thin silver chain and a small round clear crystal, it looked like any other pendant. No signs of a magical trace on its' surface and he couldn't feel any type of power emanating off it.

_What if it really is a trap?_ Eragon thought.

_It's very well possible, _Saphira answered,_ but what other choice do we have? If Harry continues under Galbatorix' mentle attacks any longer, he won't have the strength to stop him from completely taking over._

_ But if it is a trap, then all the strength Harry has already put up so far would have all been for nothing._ Eragon held the crystal between his thumb and forefinger trying to find any trace of magic to determine if it was dark or not.

_Perhaps it _is_ safe,_ Saphira said,_ it has been in the possession of Blodhgarm and, for many years, the menoa tree. I think if it _was_ sustained by dark magic then one of them would have been able to sense it. I highly doubt it would have passed their notice being as old and experienced as they are._

Eragon nodded as he accepted the truth of Saphira's words. _Then let us hope that this will work._ He said and then began running again.

Once he arrived at the tree house, Eragon immediately went and sat next to Harry's prone form on the bed. He could see the painful strain he was under by the crease in his brow and the perspiration on his neck and forehead. He was getting worse by the minute.

_What now? Do you just place it on him?_ Saphira asked, blinking her large eyes in curiosity and excitement. Eragon could hold off on the excitement and replace it with anxiety. He was too worried to be excited.

"Perhaps." He said out loud. He unhooked the pendant and lowered it onto Harry's neck so the crystal was resting on his rising chest. The moment the crystal came into contact with his body, Harry's eyes shot open exposing their black iris', revealing Galbatorix' presence within. Harry's hand shot up to grab the crystal and he gasped out in a harsh whisper,

_"Laques ceterus animus ut redimio mihi!"_

Eragon watched as a white light erupted from the crystal grasped in Harry's hand. The light leaked out around his fingers blinding as it reached Eragon's eyes. He squinted and watched realizing that, as the light slowly faded back into the crystal, the black of Harry's eyes faded leaving only his bright emerald eyes, just as they were before.

With his eyes back to normal and the light gone, Harry's hand loosened around the crystal and fell away, the lack of strength evident in its show of uselessness.

"It turned black." Eragon said as he saw the crystal was no longer clear but black, a pure solid coal black.

_It has only trapped Galbatorix._ Glaedr said joining in their conversation in curiosity at what happened.

Harry's eyes turned to look at Eragon for a quick second before closing in exhaustion. Eragon reached over and hooked the necklace behind Harry's neck and then pulled the blanket up to Harry's shoulders.

_So, since his soul has been transferred to the crystal, can't we just destroy the crystal and Galbatorix along with it?_ Saphira asked.

_No. All that would do, I'm afraid, is set Galbatorix free to return to Harry's body._ Glaedr said sounding a bit defeated. _Think back young ones, do you recall when those strange cloaked ones captured Harry on Vreongard and performed an unknown ritual on the boy? Well, I am beginning to think that it was done in order to bind Galbatorix's soul to Harry's. This is probably how—once Galbatorix no longer had a body—he easily found and merged with Harry's._

Eragon frowned. It was all beginning to make sense now. With the approaching battle, Galbatorix must have felt threatened and prepared something to fall back on just in case he lost. Somehow he was able to bring Harry from his world and bind himself to the boy. Eragon hoped the crystal would completely eradicate Galbatorix, but for now—at least until they figured out a way to destroy the connection between Harry and Galbatorix—it would have to do. He was just thankful that the bastard was no longer hurting Harry.

"We'll have to find a way to break their connection then." Eragon said as he wiped off the perspiration that had pooled in the hollow of the boys neck. When he finished he stood and went to lay with Saphira, his eyes shutting in exhaustion. The little sleep he'd gotten earlier was barely enough. He really needed a bath first, but he thought it could wait a little longer. Right now, he just wanted to forget the pain that Galbatorix was and sleep.

* * *

Harry felt the crystal's power as soon as it touched his skin and he immediately felt relief rushing through his mind and body. He could think clearer and breathe easier and then he was heard a spell as if coming from his memory. That's when he knew exactly what to do to get rid of Galbatorix.

He snapped his eyes open but only saw darkness, and then he quickly grasped the crystal and said the spell. It was Latin—he was sure—but he'd never heard it before now and he said it like if he'd practiced it many times before. Either way he was glad he said the words because almost immediately he felt Galbatorix' presence and power over him being sucked out like a vacuum. Slowly, his vision returned to him and he could see that he was inside a room somewhere and through his peripheral vision he could see Eragon sitting beside him. He didn't know how, but he knew it was Eragon who saved him once again. He wanted to say thank you but he lacked the strength to do it. Once he could no longer feel any trace of Galbatorix in him, he quickly glanced over at the rider and then his eyelids slid closed. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Harry woke slowly and very peacefully. He could feel a light cool breeze grazing over his cheeks and shifting his hair across the pillow. He opened his eyes and felt better rested. He still felt weak, but that was to be expected.

Harry sat up in bed feeling lethargic. He could just lie back down and fall asleep, but he wanted to figure out what had happened and where he was. He stood and wobbled over towards the open door where the breeze was coming in through.

"A tree house?" He said out loud and then felt a brief moment of panic at the height he was at, but then realized it was probably safe since he hadn't fallen yet. _It's a pretty fancy tree house._ He went in search of a bathroom to relieve himself and when he was done, he searched for clean clothes. He saw the strange bath and wanted to have a long hot one, assuming there was hot water way up in the trees.

At this point, he figured the house belonged to Eragon, guessing that the large cushion in the corner belonged to Saphira. He found clothes behind a different door and knew they were Eragon's. He borrowed black trousers and a black long-sleeved shirt. He took the clothes back to where the bath was and filled it with hot water—to his delight. He stripped and slowly eased himself into the scalding water, enjoying how it relaxed the tension in his back.

About half an hour later—after washing his body thoroughly—he got out and dried himself. He pulled on his trousers—or, Eragons—and blushed as he realized that he was much shorter and smaller than the rider. He pulled on the shirt and it too was too big so he tucked it into the trousers and rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows. He left the bathroom and went to pull on his dragon hide boots. He left his dirty clothes on the floor next to the bed and bent down to pull a boot on. Of course, being as clumsy as he was sometimes, he lost his balance and fell back.

"You ok?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Eragon's face above his. The rider had caught him before hitting the floor.

"Oh, ya. Sorry," Harry blushed as he stood, still feeling the warmth that Eragon's hands left on his body as he caught him.

"Glad you're doing better." Eragon smiled.

"How long have I been, sleeping?" Harry asked as he sat on the bed and pulled on his boots.

"About a day and a half." Eragon sat next to him and watched as he tugged the trousers into the boots. "I'll see about getting you some clothes that fit better." He said and smiled when Harry blushed.

"Thank you." Harry said just as he finished fixing the trousers and tying the boots and then apologized for borrowing them without asking first.

"Come on," Eragon stood and lightly tugged on Harry's arm. "I figured you might wake soon so I brought you some food.

They walked into the other large room and Harry saw that it resembled a dining room, with a small intricately carved wooden table and chairs. On the table were different plates of fruits, and jellies, toast, veggies, and a big bowl of soup.

"So, am I on a no-meat diet today?" Harry asked as he sat down, noticing the lack of any type of meat.

Eragon chuckled and explained that they were at the elves capital, which meant adapting to their eating habits, which consisted of no meat.

As they ate, Eragon explained everything that happened since Harry fell unconscious during the battle in Uru'baen. He explained how Nasuada tried to kill him and how they had to flee. He told him Blodhgarm's story and how a stranger gave him the pendant.

"We need to find him. He might be the only one who might know how to destroy the bond between you and Galbatorix." Eragon said as he served Harry more soup.

"But where do we even begin looking?" Harry began sipping his soup, chewing on some mushrooms and pretending it was meat.

"Blodhgarm said he met him at the northern edge of the Du Weldensvarden Forest. The best chance we have is leaving the empire, going north and start asking people if they've ever heard of this man, Nicolas Flamel."

Harry inhaled too fast and choked. The sudden revelation of the name caught him by surprise and it was something he was _not_ expecting.

Eragon was next to him in an instant patting him on the back asking if he was ok, but all Harry could think about was Flamel. What was that old bloody coot up too?! Once he composed himself and stopped having coughing fits, Harry drank some water and stayed quiet as he wondered what the old wizard was doing in Alagaesia.

"Do you recognize the name?" Eragon asked.

Harry nodded, "He's from my world."

Eragon frowned, "Blodhgarm suspected as much, but to have you confirm it," Eragon sighed and ran his hand over his face, "this just makes it a lot harder for us."

_Harry, glad you're awake and well,_ Saphira said suddenly._ I would come up there but I think it'd be best if you both come down right away._

Eragon noticed the urgency in her voice and quickly motioned for Harry to follow him. They walked down the stairs—Eragon went first so he could catch Harry in case he fell.

_Where are you Saphira?_

_The western edge of Ellesmere,_ She said. _Arya has arrived, with most of the elven army at her back._

This took Eragon by surprise. It had only been a few days since he left Uru'baen and for Arya to have arrived so quickly surprised him, but also worried that she would leave right after him and in such a hurry.

Harry kept up with Eragon's pace, but found that his energy was quickly draining out of him, _Must be from fighting against Galbatorix for so long. I need more rest._ Harry thought but didn't mention it to Eragon.

The first thing that Eragon saw when they reached the elves who were entering Ellesmera was Saphira walking besides Arya, the second was a green ball of energy running and flapping its wings between Saphira's legs.

"It hatched?" Eragon asked in complete shock. The green egg was now a green dragon hatch-ling, much like Saphira had been in her first days after hatching.

"Yes, Eragon, his name Firnen." Arya said with a smile and then showed him her Gedwey Ignasia, indicating that she was the new rider.

After they greeted each other formerly, Arya, Saphira, Eragon, Harry, Blodhgarm and a few other elves in Arya's trust headed to the grand hall where Islanzadi's throne room resided. That is where Arya explained how not long after Eragon fled with Saphira and Harry did Firnen hatch. She had already decided to leave Nasuada's ranks, especially after declaring herself against Eragon and sending out a command for his and Harry's capture.

"I have no idea what she's thinking. If Galbatorix wasn't able to capture you then, I highly doubt any of her little soldiers will be able to." Arya said sinking into a chair near the throne where her mother once sat, high and proud.

"She is blind like an old bat." Blodhgarm said.

"Yes, this is why I have called most of the elves back to their home here in Du Weldensvarden. I sent the rest to retrieve the eggs and the eldunari that you mentioned remained on Vreongard."

Eragon and Saphira thanked her for sending them and both were quietly relieve that they wouldn't have to make that long trip again.

They all remained quiet for a moment before Arya asked, "Where is Glaedr?"

"I have taken him to Oromis' resting place. He desired to be left alone for some time." Eragon said.

Arya's expression fell a little as she could now truly understand what it would be like to lose her other half. "I will pay him a visit after some time then," She looked over to Harry then, "How are you doing Harry? Forgive me for not asking sooner, my mind seems troubled as of late."

Harry blushed at the sudden attention but thanked Arya for asking. "I'm much better, thanks to Eragon and Saphira of course."

"That's good to hear, and what happened to Galbatorix?" Arya realized she had forgotten that it was the king that had caused Harry's coma-like state in the first place.

Eragon explained then how he retrieved the pendant from the Menoa tree and then explained what happened when he placed it around Harry's neck.

"I still don't understand, how did you know what to say Harry?" Eragon asked him then. He wanted to ask earlier but that was when Saphira called them to come down from the tree house.

"I don't know really," Harry said looking out into the distance as he thought about it. "As soon as the crystal touched my skin, the pain rushed out of me and then, somehow, I knew that spell as if I had practiced it many times before. Perhaps the spell was charmed to imprint itself onto the memory of the one in need of it."

Eragon nodded as he thought the same too, "The only problem now is finding a way to detach Galbatorix' soul from your own. The pendant has only trapped him, but it will return to Harry if it is destroyed." Eragon told Arya, and then explained how Harry recognized the name Nicolas Flamel and that he was indeed from his world.

"What will you do then" Arya asked just as Firnen jumped onto her lap to sleep.

Eragon thought about it for a moment and then spoke while looking at Harry, "We can still head north of the Du Weldensvarden Forest. If that man _was_ there, then surely he must have interacted with someone. We can start by searching for his trail and once we find it, we can start figuring out what he was doing here."

"Perhaps you might even find out how he was able to travel from your world to ours and back." Blodhgarm said to Harry. "You may find your way home."

Eragon saw the hopeful look that crossed Harry's eyes and he couldn't help but feel a tight tug in his chest. He knew Harry would go home eventually, so why did it make him feel so conflicted about it?

Harry was exited to know that it was possible to go home if he found out how Flamel did it, but then he felt saddened at the fact that he would leave all the friends he made, behind, Eragon in particular. He felt strongly for the rider and it hurt to imagine the day when he would have to leave.

The group continued talking for a while longer and Arya explained how the new elven queen would have to be picked and she still hadn't decided whether she wanted to step into her mother's shoes, so to speak. She was tired and after talking for hours, she raised her hand and dismissed everyone to rest and to recover from their journey. Eragon and Harry, of course, were already rested so Eragon took Harry to explore Ellesmera and its beauty.

Harry would have rather gone back to the tree house to rest but didn't say anything when he saw the look of excitement on the riders face. There were only a few hours left until sunset anyways, he thought he could suck it up till then, and besides he liked the idea of spending more time alone with the rider.

"The trees here are so big—I've never seen anything like it." Harry said as they walked along one of the many routes between the trees.

"I thought the same thing when I first set eyes on them." Eragon said as he walked close beside Harry. "I fell in love with this forest and I've learned to call it home."

Harry looked up at Eragons expression that shone peaceful and happy. Harry thought about his own home and felt a bit sad. Even though he'd built his house out in a forest, he was alone most of the time, and even if it was peaceful to live in, he felt a bit overwhelmed by how hard it was to call it home. Not like here in Ellesmera where Eragon had friends and Saphira surrounding his home. All Eragon had surrounding him was the distant mountains and his giant telescope, _Pretty pathetic,_ he thought and looked away when Eragon turned to him.

"When will we leave?" Harry asked quickly before Eragon could notice his expression.

"I thought we should rest for another day or two," Eragon said and carefully pulled Harry to a stop. "Are you ok?" Eragon asked and Harry felt like kicking himself. The rider noticed his mood after all.

"Yea, I'm just, a bit tired." He smiled weakly and Eragon pulled him away from their original route and towards another direction.

"You should have told me, I would have taken you back to rest." Eragon said worriedly and Harry felt even worse for making Eragon worry.

Before they could walk more than a few steps, Harry turned into Eragon's body and wrapped his arms around the rider, tears traitorously falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you because I wanted to come with you. I didn't want to be alone." Harry said quietly, not understanding where these emotions were surfacing from. He knew he felt weak but it didn't matter because he wanted to be near Eragon. _But why do I feel this way?_

He felt Eragon's arms wrap around his waist and felt warmth he hadn't felt in a very long time. He felt safe and happy and…home.

* * *

Eragon carefully carried Harry up the stairs of his tree house. They had explored after Harry confessed to wanting to spend time with him and had eventually fallen asleep under the Menoa tree.

To be honest, Harry's hug had surprised him even more than the first time they hugged back at the Varden's camp, just before he left to infiltrate Galbatorix' citadel. This time, Harry hugged him because…well, he wasn't exactly sure why Harry had hugged him. Because he was sorry for not telling him that he was tired? Because he wanted to spend time with him? Because he didn't want to be alone? It didn't make sense. But then he hugged the smaller boy back, and that made even less sense. Of course he cared for Harry a lot more than he should, which scared him because he had never felt so protective of someone like this, especially after such a short time after meeting them. He cared and worried for Arya when he first met her, but with Harry, it was different. He just didn't know why.

Once up in the tree house, Eragon placed Harry on the bed and removed his boots. He pulled the blankets up around the boy and then sat beside him on the bed, and watched. He didn't know why, but he thought that maybe he could figure out what it was about harry that made him feel like he did.

_You will give yourself a headache._ Saphira said to him as she swooped in and landed gracefully in the tree house.

_I'm just, confused. Why do I care so much? He's not family, nor have I known him for long._ Eragon said as he stood and removed his own boots.

_Because you have a kind heart little one._ Saphira said and lifted her wing so Eragon could climb under it. _You care because it is in your nature to care._

Eragon smiled and thanked her but he still felt something different. There was something else that made him care for Harry. _Perhaps in the morning, it will be clearer._ He thought to himself and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Sorry for its shortness, but I had to post something, right? Anyways, not much going on in this chapter, except that they are starting to realize they feel differently about each other. I can't assure you when the next chapter will be up because of school, I will be graduating in June, hopefully, and I got a full schedule. I will try harder to squeeze in some writing. Please Review, thanks.

*The Latin spell translates to; _Trap the other soul that binds me_

:3


End file.
